soccer Obsession
by midsummerpassion
Summary: Bella is a rising soccer/swim star, she movies from Cali to North Caroline were she meets Edward the Swim/Soccer star. All is fair in in love and sports. All are human...atleast for now
1. The move

Chapter 1

I loved San Diego; it was my kind of place, sunny and beachy. I am a beach girl and there all the time no matter when. My name is Bella Swan. At night my boyfriend, Alex, and I

would take long walks on the beach and talk about everything. Alex was perfect, and there were times when I used to think, there was some weird reason he picked me

because really he could have anyone that he wanted to have. Well I guess I am just the lucky one. My family was well, I had a mom, dad, and 2 older brothers that always had

my back. My brothers were twins and they were 17 while I was 16. Sweet 16 year for me has been very good except for me I am 16

It was the last day of school and I was excited for my San Diego summer! I came home from work; I worked at the Beach Tourist store, which was about 5 minute walking from

my house. It was always cheery and it had a bunch of shells and beach use equipment in it. I walked home and I started to have that feeling again, where I knew something

was wrong, but I really did not know what. I really do hate that feeling. I didn't really want to go home because it was just 4 so, I called Liz one of my best friends, and she met

me at the beach, we went tanning, and played with her little brother Tommy. He was 5 and very hyper. He ran in and out of the water after a while I caught on to his mood

and ran in and out with him. The sun was starting to set, so we decided to head home. Every time I thought about home today I got these weird feeling that something was

wrong. Anyways, I walked home and opened the door, and let me self in. Everything seemed fine and the boys were watching TV, and mom and dad were cooking dinner.

Everything seemed ok so maybe it was just some weird feeling. I ignored it, and sat on the couch watching the soccer game. Soccer was my favorite sport. I was on the varsity

team at school and I was the number one VIP player. I was hoping to get a collage scholarship to Princeton, I had always wanted to go there. The soccer program at our school

was the best in the state, so I was lucky to go there. Mom called us to dinner, and we all sat down. Dinner was quiet for some unusual reason. Mom started to say something,

but Dad stopped her saying it could till after dinner. I didn't think much of it, and continued to eat the rest of the soup and chicken pot pie, which was very good. Everyone

finished eating and we all cleared the table and sat in the living room. Dad started first and said that his job was on the line at the moment which got all of us kind of scared. He

said that if he didn't move to North Carolina he would loose his job. My mom said that we weren't going to give up his job and we all had to move to North Carolina in a month.

I was shocked and didn't know what to say. I thought about my friends my life, my soccer team everything would go away. Next year was my crucial year for soccer if I was

going to get my scholarship this year. I couldn't move and leave Tommy and Alex, and Liz. I just couldn't! I ran out of my house and ran to the beach. It was slightly drizzling, I

loved the beach when it rained it was so pretty and quiet. I ran to my corner and sat on the rocks, I couldn't move away from the beach, it was like my second home. I was

always here if not at school or my house. I had slept here so many times, that my parents didn't worry anymore about me coming home, assuming I was sleeping at the beach.

Finally, I decided to go back home, it was late and I was soaked and cold. I ran home and entered the house ran to my room took a shower came out grabbed my ipod, locked

the room, and put it on high and drowned the world out. After about an hour, I heard knocking on the door, or more like banging, guess my music was too loud. I opened the

door and let my brothers in. They understood what I felt like, it was their senior year and they had so many plans I felt bad for them too. They talked to me a little while and

told me too cheer up, and somehow I was excited to move, to see new things and all. I said bye to Liz and Tommy and Alex and everyone. I was actually glad I was moving

away from Alex, I knew we would have broken up sooner or later. The days past and soon my room was starting to get empty. It was odd; I lived in the same house since I

was born, and it was weird seeing everything empty. Tomorrow we would leave on our flight to NC. I was interested and hoped there would be a beach close by. School would

start in about 2 months so I had time to explore and make new friends before school started.

Heyy everyone! enjoy!!

d.


	2. School day 1

Chapter 2

We reached NC, and it wasn't very nice looking. I was used to it always being sunny and bright in San Diego. NC was dull rainy and very green, not at all white. I didn't see the

beach anywhere, and that was the most disappointing thing of all. We drove to the new house, which was very pretty. I actually liked it; it was a Victorian style house. It was

better then our last house. My dad had come earlier, so my room was all set up, just the way I liked it. The best part of my room was that it looked out at the mountains, which

was very pretty, there was a huge meadow and the house was kind of low, if I wanted to I could jump out and go near the mountains. I had a little patio with a swing, which

had French door enclosing it. I also had my own private bathroom thank god! My dad had made me a ducky themed bath, it was the best. I went to go see what my brothers

rooms were like; they had liked their rooms too. Their rooms were attached with a Jack and Jill bath in the middle. There rooms were as big as mine. They were across from me

so they had a completely different view. They had a meadow and another house view; at least I had the better view! The school was a walking distance away which was good;

it would take about 5 minutes if I did want to walk. The nearest beach was about 1 hour away, I was disappointed, I had really wanted a beach because I was so used to it,

but I guess I can adjust. I spent the rest of the day exploring the backyard, which I did climb the mountain, you can see everything from the top, very good view, and watching

the soccer game on T.V. Throughout the summer, I met our neighbors, which were an old couple, that had enough of life, and they just wanted settle quietly in a place as

beautiful as this. I went to the mall, where there were a lot of teens my age, they dressed kind of simple, where I came from, people dressed fancy and rich to school, which is

the kind of cloths that I did have. I thought that maybe, it was just the summer lazy look I guess. I shopped at all my favorite stores, and got lots of them on the excuse that

they were for the new school, which would mean a new beginning. I also had to investigate about the soccer team. The summer past fine, I didn't find, out anything about the

soccer team, but I figured I would find out at the school open house. We had a pool made in our backyard, so I went swimming everyday and to my interest, I was actually

really fast, I might consider joining the swim team, I knew I had beat the record at my school, so I thought that I really should join the swim team. I had decided my sports for

the year, swimming and soccer. By the time open house came, I was ready for both the swim and soccer team, I had trained hard for both. There was a booth for the soccer

and swim team and to my horror I found out that there was no girls swim or even soccer team! They said that if I wanted to play, I would have to try out with the boys for both

teams. That was so unfair, at my school there would be lines for tryouts for both boys and girls teams. The tryouts were to be held the week after school started, but I think I

am ready. As I was walking through the hallways, I did notice that there were a lot of really cute guys. It was obvious I was the new girl, because everyone looked like they

knew each other pretty well, I guess that is what happens when you live in a small town like this one. My teachers were all nice, and I found out that I was in all higher class then most of my grade. California was more challenging then NC, which was a good thing, I could probably study less and get A's.

I found my brothers, and they seemed to fit right in, I guess for guys, My brother Emmett said he did find someone that was cute. My other brother Jasper said he saw some

cute short girl. I guess they were excited for school opening. NC was so different, I explained to them soccer and swim issue, they were mad about that. My brothers are very

good lacrosse players so they were glad that this school did have a 5AAAAA state championship team, I was glad about that, but still no soccer for girls and no swim for girls?

They said I could beat any guy out there, and to tell the truth, I knew that too.

School was going to start in 2 weeks, I had a lot of training to do before tryouts, if I was going to beat the boys and get a spot on that team I would have to work very hard. I

ran up and down the mountains, and did 50 laps in the pool, without getting tired, I knew I was ready! It was Sunday, and school is going to start tomorrow. I picked out my

coati black with ribbon dress, it was new, and wore my favorite chimmy choo heels and got my silver pradda bag out, and put all the necessary paper and pencils and things in

them. I stuck my Iphone in the bag and stuck it near my bed. I set my alarm and went to sleep. I woke up several times at night, I was nervous for tomorrow, finally sleep

found me, and entered into a dark sleep. My alarm rang at 6, I woke up an hour early, to curl my hair, I looked good for my first day of school! I went downstairs ate some

waffles said bye to my mom and got in my Ferrari and headed off to school. The cars in the school parking lot, where mostly old, there was one nice new BMW which was black

and a Corvet and my Ferrari and other then that all the cars were bad. My brother's car was a new shiny Lamborghini had not come yet, so other then that all the cars was bad.

I walked into school, and everyone was looking at me. I thought it was my own self conscious but no it was real, all the guys were staring at me and all there girlfriends were

giving me envious looks. I met this girl named Angela and Jessica was nice, and walked me to my classes. I also met Eric and Mike. I met this cute guy named Jacob, and we

talked, he invited me to have lunch with him, but I had already promised Angela so I had to say no. At the end of class, Angela met me at the door and we went to our lockers

to pick up our books and then we went to lunch. To my surprise we walked up to Jacobs's table and that is also were Eric and Mike. Lunch was fun and I met their boyfriends

and girlfriends, which. Jacob did have a girlfriend; I reminded myself that I had more important things like sports to occupy my mind at the moment. I told them about my soccer

and swimming dilemma, they were surprised that a girl wanted to play those sports, I guess here only guys dominated in sports other then cheerleading. They were happy

that I wanted to go out for the time. Jacob was on the swim team so if I made it I would get to spend time with him there! I asked them about the soccer team, and they said

that I should talk to Edward. I had heard a lot about this guy named Edward; apparently he was very cute so I was excited to meet him. He wasn't at school today so I would

have to wait till tomorrow to talk to him. He was the captain of the soccer team and would mainly hold the tryouts. I got my spot on the tryout times. Both sports practiced

everyday. Swimming in the morning and Soccer in the afternoon, I was going to be busy all year around. Angela asked me if I did cheerleading which I didn't so all the girls were

disappointed that I wouldn't go for that but then I figured they could cheer for me rite, so they were happy about that. The lunch bell rang and I went of to Spanish, Edward

was in my Spanish class and we shared a desk, but he wasn't there today. The day passed and I got to my locker at the end of the day, and put all my books away and went to

my car. There was a whole crowd around it, I was scared something happened to it, but I saw there was nothing except a bunch of guys obsessed with my car, who could

blame them? It was a beauty. I drove home and went inside. My mom asked about my day, which went even better then I expected so everything went good!


	3. New people

Heyy everyone, Hope you enjoy it and please review it helps a lot since this is my first fan fic. =)

Thanx, star

Chapter 3 – Bella PoV

I went to my room, did all my homework which was quick, and then I went outside and ran, and swam a lot. It was about 9 when I came inside. My mom gave me my dinner and

I took it upstairs blasted my music and worked out even more. I had to stop at 11 because my mom made me go to sleep. I brushed my hair and changed into my pajamas. I

went to sleep peacefully and dreamed about getting into the soccer team. The next morning, I got up grabbed my bag and ran out, to my Ferrari. I was going to be late if I

didn't hurry. I got to school on time and went my first class, I walked in and there was this really cute guy sitting in the desk right next to me. I walked in put my stuff down and

sat in my desk. He tapped me on the shoulder, and I looked up. He was so perfect everything from his eyes to his body was perfect. He had also had a perfect voice, soft and

musical. He said hello, and he introduced himself as Edward. I froze for a second; this was Edward my soccer and swim captain. I stuttered off that my name was Bella and that

I was new here. He didn't seem to notice my stuttering it so I was glad. Class started, but I couldn't help look sideways at him the whole day. He caught me once which was

embarrassing, he smiled and went right back to doing work. The bell rang, and I grabbed my stuff and stuck it in my bag. I got up and noticed that Edward was waiting for me,

we walked together and talked, I told him about the soccer and swim team, he was surprised and excited! He said that I should definitely come to tryouts. He kept on walking

with me, I thought that he was going to be late, but I decided not to say anything. He surprised me by walking with me all the way and even entered the room. He looked at my

face and smiled and gave me his schedule to look at and compared it, we had all the same classes together! He then took my schedule and compared and realized that too.

We smiled at each other and I guess we became friends that day. We talked through all our classes and met up with our friends whenever they saw us. While we were talking I

realized that we had never got to the subject off boyfriends or girlfriends. I asked him and said that he didn't have one anymore. Someone named Rosalie was his girlfriend,

but he broke up with her because they wanted to be just friends which worked out much better. He asked me the same question, I told I did but we broke up too because I

was moving and we would have eventually broken up anyways. We then went to lunch where we met up with everyone, we joked around and chilled I sat next to Edward and

across from Angela, I looked at her face the whole time, and she was upset about something, I would ask her later. Edward had to go drop something off and he said he would

meet me in Spanish. I almost forgot about my violin, I also had to find out about joining the school orchestra, I had to sign up which I did, and they met for practice during

school, it was a class, tomorrow I would start it. It was a blank class on mine and it would be that class that I didn't have with Edward I thought, but in Spanish I found out that

he also did orchestra, we had so many of the same interests I was glad! He played the Piano and I played the Violin, he told me about some duet that could do, because every

year there is a huge concert. It was just my luck that seating auditions were held that same day. I had to grab the piece and sight-read it. At my old school I was the top

player of my chamber orchestra, in other words, the best in the school, hopefully I would do good here. I went in and played it, and I actually thought I did pretty well! I would

have to wait for the results till Monday. I was nervous, but when I finished playing the conductor looked impressed! The rest of the day went well. I drove home, and finished

my homework, my brothers helped me practice soccer because tryouts started next Monday it was Friday! I had weekend plans to go to the mall with Angela, Jessica and Jacob!

I also had to call Liz back home, we talked for about 3 hours on the phone, it was crazy. My mom forced me off the phone, at least things were going well back home. Alex got

a new girlfriend, because that was so him. I went on my facebook and was flooded with friend requests and messages from old friends; I was on for about 3 hours shifting

through everything. My friend list went from 600 to 800 in a day. I am glad that I fit in so well at my new school! I went for a run and swam some more, and then went to sleep

I was exhausted. I woke up around 10 Saturday morning and went for a run and then made breakfast for everyone. I did my homework, and then around 1 I got ready to go to

the mall. We went to all my favorite stores and I got so much, and they barely got anything, I thought that maybe their parents didn't give them allowance or something. I told

them how nervous I was for results, and they said that I would get in with flying colors. We all said bye, and went home. I finished up some off my homework, took a quick

swim and hung out with my brothers, we played Guitar Hero. Emmett brought home his new girlfriend, it was Rosalie. I knew I had heard that name before but didn't know from

where. She was really pretty. I got to know Rosalie and she was really nice. They were both seniors so that worked out good. Then it hit me, who Rosalie was, she was

Edward's old girlfriend and she was gorgeous. When I asked her about Edward she said that Edward was one of her best friends and they had a trio along with someone

named Alice. She was in my grade so hopefully I would meet her soon. The rest of the day went good. Tomorrow was Sunday and it was my last day before tryouts began.

Hope you enjoyed it! The tryout scene is next! Another note is the No Bella and Jacob will not have any relationship other then friendship. I think that im keep him just as a

friend at this point. Don't worry Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett and Edward will all be paired up soon with there usual partners. Another note is that the story will

most usually be in Bella's point of view the whole time, unless I change it every once in a while =)


	4. tryouts

Chapter 4

I got up at around 8, had a full breakfast and went for a run. I thought that since tryouts were going to be held on the school field, I could go there and run on the field to

get a feel for it. I ran over there, and brought my soccer ball with me, placed it on the ground and ran 15 laps. Half way through my laps I heard someone shout my name. I

turned around and saw Edward. He told me that he was there to lay out the plan for the tryouts and to get some running in too. He completed the rest of the miles with me,

he was amazed that I could run that much and not get tired. I then did some stretching while he planed something. When I was done stretching, it looked like he was still

planning farther outfield. I started kicking the ball around, and then he joined me. We played a small game, and I actually beat him. He was probably going easy on me, but I

could tell he went hard at the end, so I did beat him! He was amazed so I knew that he wasn't playing easy. He said that with the talent that I had, I would get into the

team and even be co-captain. We kept on playing for a while and I did very well. I was actually excited for tomorrow. I came home, and hung out with my family, and then

went to sleep early. I was so nervous and excited I couldn't sleep for at least 2 hours. I was tossing and turning, and then somehow sleep found me. The next morning I

work up refreshed, got my gym bag and ran off to school. I don't really know what we were doing in class the whole day, but when Mrs. Brown called on me, I didn't know

the answer so Edward wrote it on his paper and I read it. Thank god for him, or that would have been embarrassing. At last it was the end of the day, and it was time for

tryouts. I ran to gym changed and went to the practice field; Edward was already there with a bunch of other guys. They looked at me like I was some freak soccer playing

alien, but its ok I'll show them. We started by running a mile, and I was on lap 3 when everyone was on lap 2, so I guess I was good, and Edward was right. I was the first

one to be done, and from then on they never looked at me like that again. We then started by splitting the 2 teams up. I was first pick, so I guess that it was proven too

them. I was against Edward so this was going to be interesting. The game started and Edward had the ball, I ran over there and stole it right out of his foot turned and ran

the whole way looked at who was open and kicked it to Jack, we paralleled the ball down the field and tossed to Jason, who kicked it into the goal! It was amazing; I got

high-fives all around, and round 2 started. I started off with the ball, but was slammed down by Jack, it hurt kind of hurt but not much, I quickly got up too everyone's

surprise, and stole the ball, and ran down the field, kicked it to Tim, who scored the goal. We were 2 to nothing! The next ball was scored by Edward, so we were just one

ahead. Then we scored the next ball. If we got scored just once more, we would win. I got the ball, but Alex pushed me down really hard, which is a foul, so he had to sit out

the rest, and so did I. I sat out because it hurt so bad, I had to ice it for about 15 min. After we had won the game!! Edward sat everyone down, and told us who would,

and wouldn't be in the team. The team consisted of Jason, Alex, Jack, Tim, Edward (himself), Danny, Nicky, Sammie, Toni, Dan, Miguel, Ricky, Antonio, ME!!!, and Tomas. I was

so happy! Everyone congratulated me, and the team was of to a good start. Michel also had to assign a co-captain at this practice. I wasn't thinking about that till he said my

name for it. I can't believe that not only was I on the team, but also a Co-Captain! I got a second round of congrats and then practice ended. Tomorrow we would start the

real teambuilding and practice for our first came, which was about 2 weeks from now. Everyone started getting up and gathering there stuff, so I got up, but I couldn't it

hurt so badly. Jason noticed that, and got my stuff for me, but he was nervous about picking me up. With this ankle I would probably not be able to walk home. Edward then

noticed the problem, and told me that he would drive me home, since we would have to plan out this year being captains and all! Edward picked me up with ease and placed

me in the shotgun. Jason followed with the equipment. I was worried that I was too heavy for Edward, but he said that I was really light, so I guess it's all good. He came

back into the car after dropping the equipment off at the soccer team room. It was quite in car, since we were both very tired. He said that I was really good today and that

he was glad that I was Co-Captain. He said that even without practice we were ready for the first game; I guess the people here were easy. He told me about all the teams

that we would be playing; apparently it was going to be our toughest season yet. I was ready and excited. Swim team tryouts were next week, so I would be absent from

soccer practices for about 2 days next week. He said that it was ok, but that I couldn't miss anymore for a while, because we could only have 5 absences, unless it was

serious, from practice. I guess the rules were tough here, but I was ready. We came to my house, and he parked the car, and went to my side, and picked me up bridal style

and brought me too the house. My brother opened the door and was about to freak out until he saw the ice pack, and then he calmed down. Emmett showed to the sofa,

where he placed me down. I told Emmett what happened at practice, he was very proud off me. Apparently Edward and Emmett had already met. Jasper came down, and I

got the same reaction from him, shock and then happiness. My parents weren't home yet, but they would be home in about 2- 3 hours. Edward sat me down and got me

some ice from his first-aid kit ice sack. He placed it on there and then bandaged it. I was hoping that I wouldn't miss practice tomorrow. We talked about the plans for the

year, for about 2 hours and then Rosalie walked in. She came over and checked what happened. They were both at ease so I guess they really were best friends. Emmett

came in and kissed her, I guess they were already at that point but then again he does move kind of Fast. We all had coffee and joked around the rest of the afternoon. He

then had to go, so he said that I would see him tomorrow in class, and to try to make practice tomorrow.

Heyy everyone! hope you liked the audition part! Review lots please!


	5. Felipe

Enjoy!! Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 5

I didn't have to practice, just come, so that I could do something, like watch the drills and all that. I would of course come. My brothers showed him to the door and then

came back and sat with me for a while. Emmett told me to suck up to my mom, so I would get all privileges because I was hurt. It was a good plan but I didn't want to bother

my mom anymore, then I already had about the whole moving thing. When my parents came home, I told them what happened and they were really happy that I made the

team and even got Co-Captain! As I was thinking over the days, I found out that I was even happier here then I was in CA. My brothers had to carry me up the stairs, I

could barely walk. I couldn't really sleep that night, because my ankle hurt so much. The next morning it felt so much better, I guess I was a fast healer. I got up and then

fell; I couldnt walk it hurt so badly, I was wrong. I limped over to my closet grabbed something and put it on, and decided on flats, because heels would definitely not work

today. I called my brothers, and they carried my down the stairs, guess I would definitely not be playing today, but I would go to practice. I grabbed my crutches and went to

my car. I drove it too school, and parked it right next to Edward's car. I got out of the car, and grabbed my purse and school bag and put everything in there. I put my gym

bag, inside my gym locker, and then went to my school locker. Edward was there, and saw the damage that fall had done yesterday. He was shocked, and said that it was

ok if I missed practice, I did not miss it. The school day passed by regularly and by the time lunch came, everyone was talking about my hurt leg. At lunch, all my friends

asked what happened; it was a very eventful lunch. At the end of the day I changed and went onto the field, I would definitely not be able to practice, but I could probably

watch over the drills. Edward was glad to see me because he would need help today. We had to draw out our plan book for all the plays so I sat through practice doing that.

Practice ended around 6:30, I stayed after to help Michel pack up and then we went over all the plays and I got home around 7:30. I called my friends back in Calli and

talked to them while doing my homework for a while. I finished my homework and watched American Idol. My favorite contestant made it to the next round so I was happy. It

ended at 10; I grabbed some food and went to sleep at 11.

The bell rang and I walked to class with Edward, there was the cute guy that was sitting in my seat, I walked up there and assumed he was the new guy; he immediately

got up and gave me my seat. I said hi and we talked with Edward. His name was Felipe. He seemed nice and then the teacher came in so he had to talk with her. He got a

seat in the back sort of far away from us. Edward seemed uncomfortable throughout the whole morning; I didn't know what was wrong with him. The day went on and by

the time lunch came the whole school was buzzing about how cute the new guy was. Apparently he had come to this school before and caused a lot of trouble, and totally

changed his looks so no one really knew that it was him. That was my cue from Edward to stay away from the new guy, no wonder he was worried all throughout the

morning. I didn't really understand because he seemed nice, but then again looks can be deceiving. The day passed fast and before I knew it, it was time for soccer! I made

it to the soccer field and sat through practice again, I had to watch over the drills, and as I looked at how in shape the team was, I think that we were ready for our season.

It started to rain lightly and practiced ended soon after. Edward put the stuff away and Emmett came to pick me up with his girl friend Rosalie. I said hi to both of them and

got into the back seat where there was someone else. He had a hood on so I couldn't really see who it was. It was definitely not Jasper. I asked who it was and the guy

took his hood off. It was no other then Felipe. It was odd seeing him in Emmett's car. I would have to talk to Emmett tonight about what Edward told me because I didn't

want him getting into trouble with the wrong crowd. I said hi to Felipe and we made small talk about random things that came into my mind. We were about half way home

when; he stopped talking and turned around, pulled on his hood and sat there for about 20 seconds before pulling out a dagger. He faced me and I screamed. He pulled

down his hood and told me to kiss me. Emmett turned around and jumped in the way because Rosalie was driving the car. The car took a sharp turn and fully stopped. The

dagger was still in his hand and he said that if we didn't do exactly what he said, things wouldn't go good our way. He screamed for Rosalie to look the door and Emmett to

get out of the way. Emmett said that he wouldn't but then the dagger was brought down 2 inches from his face I screamed for Emmett to get out of the way, and then Felipe

stopped and gave him one chance. Emmett still wouldn't budge, Felipe desperately needed to say something to me, so he put the dagger down and then pushed Emmett

out of the way. Emmett couldn't do anything because now I was held hostage

Sry it's a clify..review fast and you shall see what happends next dun dun dun

3 u all ~ Star!


	6. hostage

**Hey guys! I rewrote the bullet part out...my friend finished the chapter, and she confused it between a bullet and dagger, so i changed all the bullet to dagger! Thanx for tell me that =)**

Bella POV

Emmett couldn't do anything because now I was held hostage, Emmett turned white as a ghost but he couldn't say anything. Rosalie tried keeping him calm, they were both

in the front seat and I was in the back along with Felipe. I started breathing really fast; I didn't know what to do. My whole life went flashing past me. He didn't say anything

for 5 minutes, just looked at me, probably thinking about what he was going to do. I was scared, for my life, family and everything else. Those 5 minutes felt like years. He

then picked up the dagger and came closer and closer and stopped about 5 inches away from my face. He said that if I didn't kiss him, he would make the dagger come

down. I didn't know what to do, I would rather kiss him then have daggers come down on my face, I contemplated for about 15 seconds before I saw something in the

corner of my eye. It was Edward; he was motioning something to me. I thought fast and knew I had to stall. I started crying and Felipe just sat there and looked at me. I

then calmed down after 10 minutes and looked back out the window. There was no one there, was it just an illusion was there really no Edward there? I prayed that what I

thought I saw was really there. Then I heard a loud crash and glass broke everywhere. Edward was there my savior was here, I thought it was all over and everything

would be fine, but then I remembered that he still had the dagger in his hand and it came down on me, it crashed into my chest and everything went black.

Edward POV

I was passing by this car when I remembered that I had seen that car somewhere. I had a strong gut feeling that something was wrong after I passed that car. I drove back

and parked the car a little ways away and started to walk over when I heard some screaming. I ran to the near meadow and tried to see what the commotion was inside

the car. I then saw Felipe in the window and then everything hit. It was Bella in that car. That car was Rosalie's. I looked a little closer and saw a dagger and saw Bella in

the car. I had just met but, she was pretty and nice and best of all she enjoyed soccer just as much as I did. I heard her anguished cries and knew I had to do something. I

grabbed the nearest rock that was big enough to break a car window and threw it as hard as I could against the glass window. I was stupid enough not to remember that

he still held I dagger. I ran up to the window and saw the dagger go down into Bella. I heard her piercing scream and then I heard nothing. I same Emmett and Rosalie in

the front, and they were too scared to move, their faces where so white they looked like ghosts. I knew that I had to rush Bella to the hospital, but first I knew that I had to

deal with Feilpe. I called the police and told them the situation. They came quickly and I knew that I probably should touch Felipe, if I didn't want to face questioning. All I

could stare at was Bella's face. It looked so painful yet peaceful at the same time. Emmett and Rosalie quickly revived and took somewhat care of Bella. Emmett was still in

some state of shock; he recovered somewhat quickly and wrapped his t-shirt around Bella. The paramedics came quickly and took Bella away. The rest of us rode separately

to the hospital. I drove because Emmett was way to out of it to drive and Rosalie was trying to calm him down. Emmett then called the family and they were going to meet

us at the hospital. We rushed over and Emmett being her direct got us all into the room. Her family arrived, and Rose and I went to the side for a little bit. She thanked me

for helping her and Emmett out. I said that it was my duty and we both prayed for Bella to be ok. Jasper then walked over and said thanks for saving his sister and that he

owed me big time. No one owed me for anything I saved Bella because she is one of my really good friends now and I might even like her but I am not really sure. I also met

her parents, who were really nice people and they also thanked me. Finally the docter came out after about 4 hours of waiting. He basically told us that the bullet nearly

missed her heart. If it was an inch closer, she wouldn't be alive. There wouldn't be any lasting damages thank god! And that she would have to stay in the hospital for a

couple weeks but after that everything would be just fine. I was really glad for Bella. She now had to go through surgery to get the internal bleeding fixed and after that she would just

have to heal.

Upon hearing that news, everyone was really glad and the whole family decided to of course stay. I drove Rosalie home and then went home myself and took a long shower

and hit the sack. The next day when I got to school, I was bombarded with questions. Everyone had apparently found out that I had been the portrayed hero of the whole

thing. Lunch was not really the same without her. There was a girl at school today that quietly came up to me and asked how Bella was doing. I got her name which was

Alice. She was Bella's orchestra stand partner. Alice was the only one that day that truly came up to ask about Bella instead of what I did. She seemed nice, I had never

really talked to her but Jasper liked her. He talked about her all the time, apparently they were also going out. I was going to go see how Bella was doing, and I invited Alice

to come see her with me because I thought that Bella might want to see some school friends and hang out with them too. She agreed and I told her that I would pick her up

after soccer practice. At practice everyone was freaking out about what to do for our first game since we wouldn't have one of our star players, we called the coach of the

other team and he had also heard the incident story and gladly moved the game. We were rivals but at times like this, showed me why I really loved soccer and it was

because everyone that played soccer not only loved the sport but the sportsmanship part of it always showed through. We went through a regular practice and then ended

a little early. I made my way over to Alice's house and picked her up. She was actually a very bubbly person and seemed to be really good friends with Bella. The time flied by

and we reached the hospital that the edge of the town quickly. She told me that he father worked at the hospital so it was easy for us to get into Bella's room. We brought

a balloon and teddy bear with us to give to her. When we walked in, she was smiling and watching tv. She was really happy to see us and we stayed for most of the

afternoon. Her family came a little bit later and Jasper was surprised to see Alice at the side of Bella's bed. He found out about the whole Orchestra thing and was surprised

that they were really good friends. We left shortly after that, but before I left I gave her my aim so she wouldn't get bored. I dropped Alice off and headed home. I finished

off my homework and got on chat. Some screename named Foreverlovely99 had friended me. I assumed it was Bella and accepted it….

Hey everyone hope you liked how that played out! Review tons pls!! I always like reviews!! The faster you review the faster I wanna write the next chapter =)

3 star!

Return


	7. mystery

**Heyeveryone!! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!!! Hope you like the chapter..onward with the read **

Chapter 7

Bella POV

I got up pretty early because I had to run some tests in the hospital. When I got back in the room, I got really bored and noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the side of the bed table. It said Eddiepoo34 on there, guessing that was Edward's aim I logged on and friended the screename. 5 minutes later I got a response…

**Ok so readers small note – this is going to be a multiple screename conversation so here are all the screen names in advance**

**Mystery person – lovelylady99**

**Edward – Eddiepoo34**

**Emmett – bigscareychiken**

**Jasper – Jazzyboi**

**Rosalie – rosiposie**

**Alice – alicethegreat**

**Bella – soccerfriek**

**Sry for the interruption but onward with the read!!**

**Chat room conversation**

Lovelylady99: Edward? Hopefully this is you

Eddiepoo34: Bella?

Lovelylady99: No..it's not Bella..who's Bella?

Eddiepoo34: then who is it?

Lovelylady99: I can't tell you that, but you do know me, at least you used to know me…Who's Bella?

Eddiepoo34: My other friend… I thought that this was her, but nvm..i guess its not, I got to go..

Lovelylady99: Edward wait, please don't leave!

Eddiepoo34: um…I don't generally talk to stangers.

Lovelylady99: I'm not a stranger, you do know me, you just forgot me and moved on…..Please come online in 20 days at 10 pm

_Lovelylady99 has logged off_

-------- -----------

soccerfriek: heyy

Eddiepoo34: Bella?

Soccerfriek: Watz up?

Eddiepoo34: nothing much just talking to people…

_Alicethegreat has entered the chatroom_

soccerfriek: Alice?

Alicethgreat: yup it's me =) thought that I would keep you company since you seemed really bored yesterday. So here I am coming to your rescue, but I see Edward beat me to the punch

Eddiepoo34: sry anyways what's up with you Alice?

Alicethegreat: just talking to Jazzy and Emmett

Eddiepoo34: oh We should add them to this whole conversation

soccerfriek: NO WAY they were really annoying this morning, because Emmett was flirting with my nurse, and he got caught by Rosalie, she dealt with it well is all I'm going to say.

Eddiepoo34: Well then isn't our little Emmett a playa?

_Bigscareychiken has entered the chat room_

_Jazzyboi has entered the chat room_

Bigscareychiken: ahh I see Bella told the whole world about my little slip up…

Jazzyboi: your LITTLE slip up????

Bigscareychiken: yes, little

Lovelylady99: ok Emmett sorry but that was FAR from little

Jazzyboi: true datt

Alicethegreat: I bet Rose flipped out.

soccerfriek: yea..preety much, but I'm glad she did because she keeps him in line.

_Rosieposie entered chat room_

Rosieposie: It's easier to keep a fish in line instead of him =) don't you guys agree with me?

Eddiepoo34: right on!!

Jazzyboi: yes definitely agree about that

Bigscareychiken: What happened to boy power? ..you guys just threw me to the dogs

Rosieposie: OH so now im a dog he says

Bigscareychiken: no rose baby!!! Didn't mean it like that!!

Rockerking34: wow Emmett not only the king of bad timing but also the king of wrong words =)

Bigscareychiken: appreciate it Edward lol

Jazzyboi: trust me..Edward you are so right

Bigscareychiken: That's it Jazzy you just lost bathroom rights!

Jazzyboi: Can't do that or else im going to tell mom

Alicethegreat: What are you a 5 year old IM GONA TELL MY MOMMYYY

soccerfriek: They are 5 just in taller disguises =) and you 2 beavis and butthead quit arguing. You are like 3 feet apart from each other in reality lol and you both are going to lose bathroom rights, if you don't stop arguing. I rest my case

Eddiepoo34: dang Bella… haha you really know how to control them

Rosieposie: how do you deal with both of them everyday?

Alicethegreat: yea if that was me, I would never come home jk

soccerfriek: haha I'm really not sure how I deal with them, but then again 16 years of them and you are immune to there annoyance.

Jazzyboi: Im going to take that as a comment…

soccerfriek: take it as whatever you want

Alicethegreat: It was great talking to all of you…but I got to go get ready for our double date tonight! I'm so excited…what time are you picking me up Jazzy?

Jazzyboi: I'll be over in 30 minutes…

Alicethegreat: ok cool!! Anyways see ya later everyone!

_Alicethegreat has logged off_

Alice pov

I had not had a direct conversation with Edward for about 4 years. We used to be really good friends. I was going out with Felipe before he turned bad. Edward always told me that Felipe meant trouble, but I never believed him and kind of pushed him away because he didn't accept my boyfriend. When Felipe tried to hurt me a really long time ago, Edward was the one to save me. When I heard what happened to Bella those same thoughts that had scared me and given me my nightmares came back. Enough of that I didn't want my memory to flood with all those bad thoughts. There was one thing that I had noticed, and it was that Bella & Edward had certain chemistry together; I knew that it was my job to get them together. Edward would be too shy to make a first move and Bella would take time to accept that she liked them. I had to go shopping tomorrow for Bella because she would be at the hospital and well that was a reason to get her some new outfits, but right now I had to get ready for my double date with Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie! I couldn't wait; it was going to be really fun.

Back to chatroom

Jazzyboi: Anyways guys, I better go too because I have to get ready and go pick up Alice, Emmett get off and get ready too.

Bigscareychiken: Sure thing bro, Rose get ready ill be over in 30 minutes.

Rosieposie: Yup im already ready so come anytime; just give me a call when you are at the door

_Jazzyboi has logged off_

_BIgscareychiken has logged off_

Jasper POV

I couldn't wait till my date with Alice. It was going to be our first official date and it was going to be with my brother. Most ideal date? Then again Emmett and I had gone on several double dates together. We were twins so I guess that meant that we did everything together. I was so worried about Emmett and Bella because she was hurt so badly. She looked so vulnerable when I saw her. I also know that someday Edward and she will go out, I saw the way he looked at her and I saw the way she looked at him. Edward was a nice guy and I definitely approved. I was worried about Emmett because I heard him cursing at himself for not being able to save Bella at all. He was beating himself up hard for that and I hoped that today he would relax a little.

Emmett Pov

I was getting ready for my date with Rose when the phone rang. I picked it up and talked to Bella for 10 minutes. When I got off the phone my mind got flooded by so many thoughts about what happened and how I couldn't save my baby sister. No matter how much she grew up she would always be my little baby and I saw that vulnerable look on her face and I couldn't even save her. Thanks to Rose I didn't pass out because if I did, I wouldn't have been able to save Rose or Bella after Edward got Felipe. From that moment I knew that I could trust Edward with my baby sister. I saw the looks that they exchanged and knew it would happen sooner or later. Hopefully later because I still wanted my baby sister just for me!

Back to chatroom

soccerfriek: Hey guys I kind of g2g because I have to go take some more tests and get re-bandaged so have a fun time on your date Rosalie.

_soccerfriek has logged off_

Bella POV:

The afternoon had passed by so fast. Edward was a great guy and he was really funny. The whole Emmett story was the best. To see Emmett give Rose the puppy dog face was even better; I can't believe she actually fell for it! I would have to teach her that the puppydog face shouldn't work because he uses it on mom all the time, and she believes it but I see right through that face. I wish I could have gone to the movies with them but I had to stay in the hospital, and it is really lonely here.

Back to chat room

Eddiepoo34: I loved how everyone logged off in the timespan of about 5 minutes.

Rosieposie: haha yea that's true. I guess everyone was waiting for someone to leave so that everyone else could leave.

Eddiepoo34: hey rose.. you can log off and go get ready because I have to go finish up some homework anyways

Rosieposie: oh ok well I'll call you later tonight or tomorrow and talk to you bye!

_Rosieposie has logged off_

_Rockerking34 has logged off_

_Chat room is now closed_

Rosalie POV:

These past few days passed in a daze. After the whole takeover incident I was so confused and scared. Bella looked freaked in the back and I remember what happened to Alice a couple years ago. I hoped that what happened didn't have as much of an emotional effect on Bella as it did on Alice. I also noticed something else. Edward had never had that look on his face for years; I think that he really had something going for Bella. I hoped that it was true because I really liked Bella and she and Edward would go so could together. I would have to talk with Alice about that matter. Anyways I hear the car horn so of to my date!

Edward POV

It was fun talking to Bella today. The time flew by really fast. As I was talking to her I realized something. A couple years ago Felipe had done the same thing to Alice. Alice had gone through several nervous breakdowns and I had tried to help her through them, but after that we sort of fell apart. It used to be a trio Me, Alice and Rosalie. I hoped that we could patch things up again. I wonder who that foreverlovely99 girl is..atleast I hope

It's a girl. it better not be a stalker…I wonder? It was a really creepy conversation. I don't know if I should come on at 10...she seamed kind of desperate.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one!! Review please! **

**3 Star**


	8. hospital

**Thanks for all the reviews!! Happy reading! Oh I also want to send out a special shoutout to pixidancer22 for reviewing every chapter!! =) Oh and I forgot to include this in my old shoutout..Chapter 7 was a shoutout to twilightdocter for giving me the mystery girl idea, you didn't directly say it, but I got the idea from you review! Thanx =)**

Chapter 8

Bella POV

The next day, the doctors had gotten the results back on my tests. They said that it was all good, and that there would be no lasting damages. I could still play soccer once I fully healed and swim tryouts were still a couple weeks away so I could make those too. I was so tired of just sitting around. I had logged onto my aim but no one was available. I desperately wanted too find out how last night at the theaters had gone. Edward was supposed to come too see me today but that was around 5, he had to do some homework before he could be let out of the house. While I was wondering about that, I heard a soft knock at the door. "Come IN!", when the door opened Alice was there with a bunch of bags. I guessed she had gone shopping or something and didn't want to leave the cloths in the car? She walked in quickly and sat on the bed.

Alice POV

I sat on Bella's bed. "So Alice, how was last night with all the dates?" "Omg BELLA it was the best!!!" We had seen a movie called Twilight and I was obsessed over some guy in the movie. Emmett and Jasper had each took us to dinner at different places and then we had met up at the movies. "It was a chick flick and Emmett thought that he really resembled someone in the movies." Emmett would do something like that". "We didn't get to finish the movie because Emmett started freaking out because he totally thought that he was the person in the movie. We got kicked out about ½ ways through the movie. Since Emmett had gotten us kicked out he decided to do something for us, so he took us to a trampoline store, where the boys had jumped around and we also got kicked out of that store because there was a huge sign that said don't test trampoline."

Bella POV

WOW Emmett has done it again. "He has gotten me and Jazzy kicked out of the movies way to many times to count." "Really? Haha that sux, the malls over there probably have a really bad reputation for him" (Alice) "Yup, We can't go to the main mall anymore" Emmett and Jasper were twins but they were really nothing alike. One was smart and normal and the other one was a buffoon. They were still my brothers and protected me all the time. Emmett has been really over protective of me lately. I had also started getting nightmares of what had happened. I didn't want to sleep because I didn't want the nightmares to come. Alice stayed for a while. I had heard that Alice was a shopping queen and that she bought everyone cloths, which now included me. "So Bella, I stopped by at the mall, because I knew you were kind of cloths less, and I really hate those lame hospital gowns, SO I GOT YOU NEW CLOTHS!!!!!" She had gone to the mall and gotten me lots of cloths on the excuse that I was in the hospital ?!?! That is really weird but it was ok the cloths were really cute. "Wow thanks, Alice I really like them!" "No problem Bella, except you have to model them all for me, yes that includes the bathing suit" "WHAT? I can't model in the hospital" (Bella) "Yea you can! If you don't model then I am leaving" (Alice) " AHHHH FINE" ( Bella) She made me model every single one of them, even the damn bathing suit. It was fall, bathing suit season was over! She said that I would need it soon, but I really don't know why I would need it. She told me that some dance was coming up and that once I was out, we would have to go dress shopping along with Rose. I was excited for that because there had been lots of dances at my old school, but I never really went to them, this would be my first dance with my new friends. I had picked out my dress already for my old schools homecoming dance, but it was back in California so I would have to pick out a new dress, hopefully the dress stores here had a wide selection because I was picky about what dress I wear to homecoming. I also had the problem of date this time. I had always had a date to the dance, but here I had friends, but they already had dates…. My brothers… so this would be an interesting homecoming. Alice left a little bit later and after that and I went to sleep. Edward couldn't come after all, because his mom had some work for him.

Fast forward 2 weeks later…

Bella POV

I finally got out of the hospital. Edward, Alice and Rose had come to visit me several times during the past 2 weeks. I was fully ready to get back into soccer and swim tryouts. Our first rescheduled game was on Friday, so we had 1 week for me to prepare and get back into A game shape. Since it was Sunday afternoon, I decided to go for a run because I hadn't really seen much of the area yet. It was a beautiful run, and the weather was really good. The weather here, was completely different then it was in Cali, Cali weather was hot all year around, but NC weather was more mild. I would actually see snow, so I was excited about that. I had never seen snow in my life time, but apparently it's something that everyone here is in love with. Guess I would just have to find out. Alice's birthday was also coming up, and apparently she threw the best parties in our school! When I moved here, my brothers and I had gotten closer because we were in the same main friend group. Almost everyday at lunch it would be Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jazzy and me. It was always fun, and we played truth or dare a lot. Once it was Emmett's turn and he always chooses dare, so his dare was to go to the Abercrombie model at the mall and tell her that she is FINE. It was funny, Emmett got kicked out of the store, because her boyfriend was the guy model. Emmett could have kicked his butt, but after what happened last year I wouldn't let Emmett hurt anyone. You see last year, Emmett didn't really hang out with a good group of people. He was a natural bad boy I guess you can say, and when those instincts mixed in with a bad group of people, it means trouble. Last year Emmett and his so called friends egged a teacher's house on Halloween, and the teacher caught him. His friends ditched him, so he was the only one that got caught. Emmett was really mad about that so he beat up his "friends", and the police caught that, but they let him off with a warning, because my dad is a cop, Emmett got away with it. Jasper is the more studious twin, and is probably going to be the valedictorian of his class. My brothers were going to graduate this year, and I would really miss them, when they went off to collage. Hopefully they would go in state, but they wanted to go back to their better friends, but I would make sure to change that. They wouldn't leave their girlfriends for their stupid not so very friendly friends back in Calli, I would make sure of it. When I came back from my run, my phone starting ringing, " Hello?" " BELLA COME TO STARBUCKS, WE ARE ALL HERE ! HURRY UP!" "OK ALICE I AM ON MY Way that is if you decide to make me DEAF before I get there" "sry!, I'll Cya in a bit"(Alice). Starbucks was fun, and we finished all our homework together, which was good since I planned on doing it tonight. We would probably have another aim conversation tonight. I loved those, they kept me so entertained.

When I got home, I logged on to my aim and talked to Edward and Alice for a while. I logged off and tried going to sleep but couldn't. I grabbed my ipod and put it on shuffle and fell into a deep sleep. I was awoken by a blaring alarm, which pistted me off. I hadn't gotten that much sleep last night. I dressed quickly grabbed some French toast and hitched a ride with Emmett, since he had this new freak obsession with me not driving by myself to school. I would probably have to ask Edward to drive me home from practices from now on, since Emmett didn't have the patience to wait for soccer practice to end everyday. I got to school, and was greeted by everyone. It felt like I had been gone forever. Orchestra was really fun, we had started a new 8 page piece which was crazy hard, and there was a solo part which I hoped I would get. Auditions for solo were going to be held next Thursday so I still had some time. Edward would be playing the piano accompaniment to the solo, so I really hoped I would get it.

Finally the day ended and it was time for soccer practice. When the bell rang, I went to the gym locker room and changed into my soccer uniform. Since there was a girl on the team, the uniforms had to change because they were designed only for guys, you know with the "protection" component and all. It was really awkward addressing Edward about that issue. He laughed and then had a team meeting about the new uniforms for this year. The tops and the shorts were already ordered. Since the bottoms were black shorts, I just got some black shorts and ironed the logo on them, and the shirts wouldn't be a problem. Practice was really hard, because I had to get my legs back into running shape. I was glad that I had run, yesterday because my legs were a little bit less stressed. By the end of practice I was back into proper shape and in the mock game that we played I scored lots of goals. Apparently I was the "secret playa" now. By Thursday I was completely ready for the game. Tomorrow the whole team had to wear formal cloths to school, because that was a tradition. Game day guys had to wear formal wear and Girls, or more like Girl had to wear a fancy dress. I had decided on wearing a black and white dress with an empire waste that had little black sequins on it and white sparkle. It was one of a kind because a fashion designer had designed it in Cali especially for me. That night I couldn't sleep at all. The nerves had kicked in, but I was still somewhat confident. I knew that I had put in the hours to make myself the best. The next morning I got up kind of early and put on my dress and curled my hair

When I got to school everyone said that I looked gorgeous. I even got a second look over by Edward. Since everyone was wearing formal today, we had to take our yearbook pictures. The photographer looked at all the boys and then saw me. He was surprised, but I guess I would have to get used to a girl playing soccer at this school and people's surprise over that. I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach all day. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jazzy would be coming to the game, and I couldn't wait to show them what a girl playing soccer was really like. The day ended and I changed into my new outfit. The guys said that it was good and that it blended in well.

This would be an away game so we took a bus to the school. Emmett followed with his car and everyone in it. I was hoping that we would get a lot of people! When we reached there, we went straight to the locker room, and got a pep talk by our coach. We warmed up in the room and then came out an hour later. As we walked onto the field, I saw a lot of people from our school, probably 200 people sitting on the bleachers cheering. My adrenaline started pumping and everything around us was crazy. The other team also walked onto the field and saw me. They stopped in their tracks and then started walking again. When they met up with us, they started trash talking. They said that our school needed a girl to play. That pistted me off and I walked right up to them, and said," Don't make comments about gender because I can play just like or even better then you. Bring you game not your mouth." This got a lot of Ohhhs and Michel (the jerk) backed away. The Ref came onto the field and blew the whistle…..

**Dun dun dun …review!!!! And the next chapter will be posted soon**

**3 STAR**


	9. game time

**Hey guys! Decided to put this chapter up early! I think that I am going to put up a chapter every Monday and Thursday. Monday for the beginning of the week boredness and Thursday for the end of week almost Friday anxiousness Thanks for the reviews!!!! Enjoy! Onward with the read…**

Chapter 9

Edward POV

When we reached the game stadium, I saw that Bella was really nervous. I knew that she was going to do great. I just was not sure how big of an audience she was expecting, because generally we didn't get many at all. When we walked out onto the field, the stadiums were full; our team would actually play for an audience more then 10. I guessed that it was Bella's doing. Everyone wanted to see a girl play soccer with all guys. We all lined up, and got into formations. Luther (the captain of the other team) was trash talking us all the way over to the field. When he reached us, he glanced quickly over at Bella and made some rude comment about her playing in a man's field. She was of course outraged and walked right up too him and completely stood up for herself. I was really proud of her and also very surprised. The ref then came and walked onto field, I wished that he had heard what Luther had said. I had never really liked Luthur, he was rude and pushy and didn't take care of his team well. I was friends with one person on the other side of the team his name was Danny and we had been friends for a while.

I told Danny about how there was going to be a girl playing this season and he was impressed, he couldn't wait to see how she played. Everyone for that matter wanted to see her play. The Ref came onto the field and blew the whistle. Automatically she stole the ball and took a sharp turn towards our goal and left Luthur stunned looking like he just peed in his pants. He quickly got back into the game and ran after her. Alex our side line man got the ball then and scored! We were 1-0, and we still had long time to play but everyone on the stands was going crazy. Then Gunther (other team side) stole the ball and scored, our goalie almost had it, but missed by just a little. We brought it back to the center, but it was stolen by Danny right out of Bella's feet. She quickly turned around and made one on one contact with the ball, she kicked it really hard out of the line. Since it was our out of lines, the other team got a boundary kick. Danny was given it and he kicked the ball, Sumner (our team) got the ball and kicked it across half the field, it was intercepted by Gunji (other team) who brought it to the sideline and slammed it towards our goalie, just when he was about to kick, the Ref blew the whistle and announced half time. The term "saved by the bell" fit in quite well here. Bella was doing great and the score was 1-1. We had to get at least one more goal, and make sure the other team didn't make any goals at all

The Ref announced that half time was over, and it was time to play. Bella was talking to her cheerleader friends, and they were really happy for her, and so was everyone else. The game started back into action. Bella got 2 more goals for us and the score was now 3-1. There was only 15 minutes left, if we held it down, we would definitely win. Then Sam (other team) scored a goal. We were just one ahead now, and if we didn't act fast, we wouldn't win. Gunther was known for making decisive and fast victories. Bella was running with the ball, when all of a sudden Gunther came from behind her and shot her down. She landed with a really loud thud, and the reff called time out. Everyone ran over to her, I reached there first. "Bella, Bella please answer me", she didn't answer, I shook her, but got no response. The reff announced that Gunther would be given a yellow card and had to sit out, but that didn't really matter Bella lay on the ground motionless. The paramedics were called and they revived her with a shot. She woke up with a start and screamed I Want to win! Emmett was there and said something about having team spirit even when you were high. I ran over to her side and said, " Bella are you ok?", she didn't answer for a second but nodded. " I'm fine, just help me up please", Bella slowly got up, and brushed herself off.

" mm, Maybe you should sit out for some time", " um yea, I'll probably do that", she walked over to the side, and sat down. We still had to play for 10 minutes. The minutes passed by slowly as I was thinking about how Bella was doing the whole time. The whistle blew without me realizing and the game ended. We had won! 3-1!! I walked over to Bella, "so secret weapon, we won the game!" "yup!" She seemed fine, but her newly fixed ankle looked hurt again, she seemed to disguise it well. "Wow, there are a lot of people in the stands, and cheering, it was a good game!" "yup, you were really good out there". When everyone went home, our team had a team meeting. I spoke first, since I guess its tradition captain speaks first. "Guys, you played amazing out there, all the shots were direct and angled perfectly, and we got the game ball, which I think goes to Bella? So what you guys say?" The team agreed unanimously. When Bella received the ball, her face lit up, and she accepted it gracefully, " I want to thank you all for giving me, the game ball, it really means a lot to me, and this really belongs to all of you instead of me!" Everyone went there separate ways, after the team meeting broke.

I had to drive Bella home, and we decided to go to dinner. Before we left I had to go meet up with Danny and talk to him for a while. While I was packing up all the stuff and getting Bella's stuff, Danny had walked over and was talking to Bella. She was laughing, and I felt this weird felling of jealousy I guess you would call it. I never really felt it before, or maybe it wasn't really jealously at all. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, and walked towards them. Danny was telling Bella some joke and she was laughing a lot, she looked really pretty when she laughed. Wait did I really just think that?... Danny said, "hey man, nice game out there, met your secret weapon." "My secret power, has been relived to you" " haha well since I know your secret, please, don't kill me" " ahh but that is the thing, I wont kill you if you will accompany me to dinner" " well that I can do, where do you guys want to go?" " mm Bella can choose", Bella thought for sometime and said " I want to go to some really good Italian place", and Danny replied with " ahh the lady has spoken, lets go". It was our tradition me and Danny's, after every game we would go to dinner, loser paid.

Bella POV

That game was so amazing! I sure showed Gunther, how to really play soccer, except now my ankle is killing me. I really didn't want to say anything in the back of the car. Danny and Edward were talking about something, and I was in the back. We were all supposed to go to dinner at this fancy Italian place. I loved Italian, so this was going to be fun! It didn't really take that much time to get there, but when we did I couldn't exactly walk there. Danny ended up carrying me all the way there, since Edward was carrying the gym bag, which couldn't be left outside, it held my ice pack. We got our reservation early, and got breadsticks at our table. They were really good, and I didn't realize how hungry I was till I took that bite.

The sprite was good to, I was so thirsty that I ended up drinking Edwards to. Danny kept on kicking Edward under the table for some reason, so I had to separate them. While I was sitting there, I got blindfolded and someone lifted me of my chair and swung me around. I started kicking and punching and then heard Emmett booming laughter followed by Alice, Rose, Jazzy and Edwards's laughter. Everyone was introduced to Danny and Alice had some odd look on her face, I ignored it, I would probably have to talk to her later.

Danny was also giving Alice an odd look. Then Alice switched places and went to go sit on Jazzy's lap. It was weird, because she normally didn't do that stuff in public. Everyone gave her a weird look, but she gave everyone but Danny a look that said dare say something. That was my cue to shut up or I would get in big trouble, maybe even have to play Barbie Bella, a game I had come to hate. Other then that dinner was really fun, and the food was amazing! It suxed for Danny because he had to pay for everything, because all of us were on the winners side, once we got out of the restaurant, Alice broke down crying. "Alice, Alice what's wrong, I asked?", " She didn't respond, Jazzy went to go comfort her, and no one really knew what was going on. Edward took the rest of us and took us to the side. Edward said, "hey you guys, should probably know what's going on, you see Alice had went out with Danny a long time ago, and that he had broken up with her because she was too hyperactive for him. At that time, Alice had really loved him, and that day she was going to tell him that she loves him. He broke up with her" "Wow, I feel really bad for Alice, no wonder she didn't want to see him", I replyed." Edward said that, "he and Alice were best friends, and then when he broke up with her, she had blamed it all on me.

She thought that I had told Danny to break up with her because I had been against the relationship from the start." Edward seemed really worried about Alice; I knew that there was something wrong between Edward and Alice; they were civil, but often stared at each other with sad faces sometimes. I hope that they would patch things up because all of us were becoming fast friends, and I did not want the two of them to feel left out.

**Heyy guys! Hope you liked the chapter, if you don't exactly get any of the soccer terms, you can pm me and I can try and explain them too you! Review lots por favor **

**3 Star **


	10. prankful bio

**Heyy guys! I wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews!!! Enjoy the chapter..onward with the read! **

Chapter 10

When I stepped into school after the successful weekend, everyone turned around and started cheering. All my friends, walked up to me, and since they had already come to the game, they had seen the action on the field. They asked me, what that kid had said, on the field. I told them, it was a bad misunderstanding. First period, passed by fast, and after class ended Alice ran over to me, and started talking really fast.

"BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME TO THE MALL THIS SATURDAY THEY ARE HAVING A HUGE SALE AND I NEED SOMEONE TO GO WITH" "Alice calm the fuck down, I can't even understand you, you pixie."

"Sorry, I am just really want to take you to the mall so can you go?" "Yea Im preety sure I can go, pick me up at around 11." "OK"

Alice needs to stop eating chocolate or whatever she usually has in the morning. The rest of the day passed really fast, and by the time lunch came, I was tired of saying thank you every time someone came up to me about the game. Lunch was fun, the gang, didn't really sit with everyone else, they usually were isolated, so I joined their table instead. Since I moved all the cheerleaders, tried to move there too, and I could clearly tell the gang didn't like that much. We decided to sit outside form now on. We sat in this courtyard, that no one really went to during lunch hours. Since Emmett always ended up eating my lunch, I always shared lunch with Edward, it was just something that we always did. I would have the Pizza and he would have the apple & sandwich, and we would fight each other for the smoothie or the water, since only one could have it because that was the rule. We didn't mind sharing it, but there was a certain pride in winning the coin toss and drinking the smoothie. Edward finally came with the lunch and I grabbed my lucky coin.

"ok Bella I call heads today, since yesterday I won with it" "Whateva Edward, I'm going to win today, you just watch." I flung the coin in the air and it landed in Alice's pudding. Me and Edward dashed over there, stole Alice's pudding and ended up dropping most of it trying to find the coin. When we finally reached the bottom, there it was the tail. I had WON, but then we realized that we were both covered in pudding, and everyone around us were laughing so hard, that they were crying, except for Alice, who was mad that her pudding was now on us."You know Alice, you can always have you pudding back, just lick it off us", "Ewww bella!! You two owe me pudding now!" said Alice. "Sorry Alice" said Edward.

Emmett still thought it was funny, and decided to throw his pudding at us too, and right when he threw it, the principle walked in and looked at us. He didn't say anything except "Emmett, in my office now" After he left, everyone starting freaking out, Emmett was so stupid! He was going to get into huge trouble now. Emmett came back after 5 min, he came back laughing? "Hellloo everyone, thanks for ditching me", said Emmett. "SRY EMMETT!!!!!" everyone said. "so I talked the old guy, I mean the principle sir, and he wants us all to do something for Talent show" "Wait he took you into his office, and started to talk about Talent show after everything that he saw?" said Jasper. "I turned on my charm, and said that we were just having some innocent fun". "Emmett = charm?"

"Shut up Jasper I heard that" said Emmett.

The bell rang, and Jasper really was saved by the bell. Everyone walked towards class laughing; lunch was so fun with these people. Edward and I walked off to Bio, and we dissected some frog looking thing. Edward did it all, because I was too scared to touch it, it looked so creepy. Then when Edward, was trying to open up this one body part, it jumped onto me, I screamed so loud that the teacher pressed the clinic button automatically thinking that I was hurt. It wasn't really alive; it just had the reflex in it. The whole class was on the floor laughing. It wasn't funny, it was scary! Edward was the first to recover and quickly picked me and the stupid specimen of the ground, I was sure the others would here about this. He was already texting someone. ASS! It was all good, I would win this war for sure.

I was sitting there while Edward was dissecting when, I noticed this fake frog, it looked like a real frog, and it even had frog noises. I snuck it to my desk, and sat there quietly for 10 minutes. Then got up and placed it in the desk, while Edward went to get the other scalpel. I had tied a string around it so; when I pulled the string it would make the noise.

Edward POV

We were dissecting things in Biology. I loved dissecting; I really didn't know why Bella hated it. I was trying to keep its mouth open when the thing jumped forward, and landed on Bella. It was so funny. I went to go get the scalpel, to really get the thing open and work on it. I was just about to cut its skin, when I heard a ribbitt ribbitt. I thought that I was going crazy, the thing was dead. I turned around and looked at Bella, she looked like she hadn't heard anything weird, so I assumed that I was just imagining things. I went back to work, and was about to cut it open, when I heard that noise again. Something was really wrong with my ears, there was no way this thing was coming from the frog, it was lying in formaldehyde 15 minutes ago.

I chose to ignore the sound that time, and was again just about to cut it when I heard the ribitt rabbit. That's it; I give up, I am going to go to the clinic or something. I looked at Bella, and asked her if she had heard ribbitt ribbbitt come from the frog, she said that she didn't know what I was talking about. I stood up on my desk, and asked the class, if they had heard my frog go ribbitt ribbiit. Everyone started laughing, and my teacher looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't hear thr noise after that, and finished the lab. When I cleaned up and returned the frog to the formaldehyde. I sat in my desk, and heard a ribbitt ribbitt. I got up and walked over to Bella, when I looked at her she started laughing really hard. I didn't really know what was going on, until I saw a string in her hand. I took the string from her and pulled it, and heard that infamous sound ribbitt ribbitt. Ooo Bella had gotten me good, I thought I was going crazy…I would get her now…but for today ill let her enjoy her little prank.

Bella Pov

The look on his face was priceless!! I so got him good, since he had told everybody his little prank, I texted everyone what I did. By the time we came out of class, the gang was laughing at both of us like crazy. Since this was the last class of the day, everyone except me and Edward went home. I went to go change into my soccer outfit, and then I remembered that I had totally forgotten about swim tryouts, which were supposed to be held tomorrow. I really needed to practice, I told Edward that, and he said that he would end soccer practice early. We did some drills for a while, and then practice ended, but not before the whole team heard me and Edward's ongoing prank war stories. I should talk to Emmett, he is good at this stuff. Practice ended, and Edward dropped me home. I quickly changed into my swimming cloths and jumped into the pool and did laps. When I jumped into the water, they way that it felt, I knew that I was ready. Michel had decided not to do swimming this year, so I was on my own this time. After I had practiced for a while, I logged onto aim and talked to Edward for a while. Alice called to talk about Saturday mall plans, and then the day ended. I went to sleep early, and played around with my ipod, and then sleep found me…

**Hope you guys enjoy!! R&R POR FAVOR!! 3 u guys!**

**3 Star**


	11. life

**Heyy everyone!! Here is the chapter, it isn't a happy one, sorry to say, but it is necessary for future chaps =) Thanks for the reviews! Onward with the read…**

Chapter 11

I got up early the next day, stretched a little, and then did some laps in the pool, before changing into school cloths and waiting at the door for Edward to come. When he arrived, I handed him the donut I had got for him, and he munched on it, on the way to school. When we arrived, we met at the usual courtyard, I was really nervous, and everyone could tell. We listened to music and joked around till the bell rang to go to class. The rest of the day passed fast, and by the time school ended I was on a huge adrenaline rush. I changed into my swimsuit, and stood in line with the rest of the guys. The captain walked in, and it was EDWARD?!?!?!!?! He didn't tell me that he was swim captain too. He said that he wasn't going to be on swim team this year, then again Captain meant that you weren't on the team, you were the sponsor. That little word twister. I would get him! Edward examined everyone smirked at me and walked on. I guess I passed examination.

He then blew the whistle and the first row stepped onto the diving bored, he blew the whistle again and they jumped in and swam to the side. When they touched the wall, the buzzer would go off, so far Jason was the fastest. This routine went on for a couple of rows, and then it was me that stepped up. He blew the whistle and my instincts kicked in. I jumped in, swam my normal swim speed, and hit the buzzer. When I hit the buzzer and looked back, the guys were barely past the ½ way mark. I guess I was really good! Everyone cheered. We then went through some swim routines and ended with another race. This time I was put in row with all the other first place winners. He blew the whistle and I jumped into the pool swam to the other side and hit the wall. I looked back and the others were again barely past the ½ way mark! When practice ended Edward shouted out who was in and out. The team consisted of 25 people and I was in, but not only that I was also given co-captain. The guys all high-fived I and I walked off into the girls room showers. I changed and came out, and waited for Edward at his car.

He congratulated me and we talked the whole way home. As I was walking I realized that Edward really was my best friend. That fact made me smile the whole way home. Edward dropped me off, and I walked up to the doorstep, waved him goodbye and stepped in. I was immediately attacked my questions about whether I made it in or not. Rose calmed Emmett down and Alice hit Jasper, so they both shut up and I told them about practice. They were all really proud of me! Today was probably the best day of my life, until IT happened. Emmett, Jasper and I were sitting around watching T.V. when I realized that mom and dad weren't home yet. It was weird, they usually came home from work pretty early and it was nearing 11 o'clock. I turned off the T.V., which made Emmett and Jasper complain.

I turned to them and asked them "where is mom and dad?". They shrugged and Emmett said, "Bella please turn on the T.V". .I turned it back on, but I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong really wrong. I called Edward and talked to him for a while, he made me laugh and calmed me down, and he had to go finish homework, so I went back downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were still watching T.V. and it was now 1 AM. I was really scared now and Emmett and Jasper saw my face, they turned off the T.V. and turned to me and tried calming me down. We decided to call their cell, but no one picked up.

Mom and Dad always picked up the phone. While I was calling for the 10th time, the doorbell rang. I was relived, and put the phone down. I went upstairs to go get my swim certificate to show mom and dad. When I approached the door, there stood a very white faced Emmett and Jasper, I ran up to them and asked them what happened. They wouldn't answer me, I was really scared. There was a police men at our door..what had Emmett and Jasper done now? The police officer was nice and I invited him inside. He sat us all down on the couch and said "my parents were murdered by Felipe". Felipe had escaped from jail, and had attacked both my parents. I was an orphan. I didn't know what was going, or what to say, and then all of a sudden everything went black.

Emmett POV

When Bella blacked out, the police officer ran over to her and told me to call the ambulance. The ambulance came and took us all to the hospital. While Bella was in the room, Jasper and I sat there thinking about what to do know. Both our eyes were dried from crying. I was so worried about my little sister, and then I realized something. We were orphans now. Me and Jasper were 18, so we could legally take care of Bella, I would do it and so would he. We were both committed and Bella was a strong girl and could take care of herself. I checked my phone and saw I had 6 calls from Rosalie, just when I was about to call her, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

Rosalie kissed me and held me tight while I cried for our family's future. The whole time Rosalie held me tight and comforted me. Edward and Jasper arrived along with Rosalie. If I had Rosalie, then everything would be ok, I realized that I really did love her.

Jasper POV

My baby sister was in the hospital. She couldn't take the news. She is really strong and I know that everything will be ok. As I was thinking, I realized that I really needed Alice. Just as I was thinking that Alice appeared, at first I thought I was seeing things, but then she grabbed me in a huge hug. She was the one person I could cry in front of, because if I cried in front of Emmett, we would both end up crying and right now Bella really needed us. Alice was a real comfort and I realized that I really did love her.

Edward Pov

When I heard the news about Bella's parents, I knew that she needed me. I called Rosalie and she came and picked me up along with Alice, and we went to go comfort the family. Bella really was my best friend, and I loved her in a best friend way. When we reached the house, the police that was there told us that Bella was in the hospital. We all ran back into the car and raced to the hospital. Alice and Rosalie went to go comfort Jasper and Emmett and I went to find Bella.

I found her lying on the best, staring at the wall, I walked over and gave her a hug, and she hugged me back and sobbed into my shirt. She shook both of us, but I held her tight. We were like that for hours, soon Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice came in, all of us had red eyes, and we just sat there with out talked for a about an hour. We knew that Emmett, Jasper and Bella, need to talk, so we left the room, to get food for all of them….

Bella POV

I felt like my whole world had fallen apart. Emmett and Jasper came to sit next to me on the bed, and they were silent for a while

"Bella, look I know that we aren't going to be the best parents, but we are going to try and make this work. We already are really close, and you are really strong, you can do this and we are going to help you, everyone is going to help, I promise, we are going to stay a family", said Jasper with a strong voice."I know you guys; I just miss them so much. I know you guys are responsible and you guys can take care of me. We all have our friends, and most of all we have each other", I replied. "I love you baby sis! I know that I am not that responsible, but I will be, I promise!", Emmett chimed in. " That's right you guys, no more clowning around!" I said in a motherly tone that scared me.

-------------------------- CAR WITH EDWARD ROSALIE ALICE -------------------

Edward POV

"I really hope that they get thing fixed for now" I said. "Yea they will don't worry, Emmett and Jasper are responsible, wait scratch that Jasper, is responsible and Emmett will get better", said Rose. "Yea and they got us 2" said Alice.

--------------Back in hospital room-------------- BELLA POV

"Where are they with my food?", said a hungry Emmett. "I don't know, but I am really hungry, they should be here soon" replied Jasper.

knock knock knock----

"Hey everyone, sorry we took so long, we wanted you guys to talk everything out and we didn't want to interrupt. so you got everything settled?", said Edward. "Yup I think that everything is good, we are still going to stay a family and with the help of you guys we are all going to be good" replied Bella.

Bella Pov

We all finished eating, and cleaned up the room. I was allowed to go back home, so we all got into our cars, I rode with Edward. We didn't talk, he put on classical music that really relaxed me……….

**Here it is…I added a little un expected twist, but had to be done, to set up what I want to happened in the future for this story! Review por favor**

**3 Star**


	12. broken

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Enjoy, well not really enjoy..its sad but mm don't cry. =) This was a some what hard chapter to write, I really wanted to get the emotion into this chapter n the last one! **

Chapter 12

Bella POV

Edward took me home from the hospital. When he reached my house, he got out of the car and walked over to my side, and opened the door. I stepped out, and Edward grasped me into a hug, and that's when I realized that I couldn't feel love. I felt nothing, it was empty. "Bella I am always going to be here for you, you are my best friend, and I love you", said Edward. I didn't know what to say, and then I just started crying, I leaned into Edward, and gave him my soul, we stayed outside for hours…

"Edward please don't leave me too, I can't fell anything. I don't know what's going on. Help me Edward Help please, you are all I have. I can't show Emmett and Jasper my tears, I have to be strong in front of them, please Edward please". "I'm here Bella, I'm not leaving anywhere, and if I do go, you are always coming with me, I promise I will never leave you side, till you want me too." "Thank you Edward, please help me feel again" "I will, I promise to try my hardest to make everything right"

Edward POV

Bella looked so broken; I couldn't see her that way. I made a promise to my self that I would fix Bella, and make her happy again. I knew that I couldn't leave her in this state, so I called my mom and told her that I would be having a sleepover with Emmett and Jasper and Bella, she was fine with that, and I had a feeling that she knew that I had to stay. She would come over later and drop food and cloths off. I walked Bella into the house, and everyone was there, all red eyed again, once Emmett saw Bella, he went up to her and hugged her and Jasper did the same. Alice and Rose also come over and sat with Bella. When she hugged her brothers, I saw no emotion on her face, no love, not anything, her brothers noticed that too and looked shocked, I somehow told them, that I would explain later.

The doorbell rang 5 minutes later. It was Esme, my mom, and she walked in, and put the food on the counter, then came over to Bella, she took Bella aside and had a small talk with her, when Bella came out she seemed a little better, still no emotion, but she seemed happy to talk to some figure. Then Esme took me aside and said "Edward I talked to Bella, and I saw that look in her eyes. The same one you and I had when we lost your brother, I know you have been through this loss before, and that look she had in her eyes, was the same one. That is the look of lost hope and no love. You went thought this and took months for you to feel again." "I know mom, look Bella really needs some help, and I promised her that I wouldn't leave her side, until she is better. I know, that you know how much it hurts to loose someone, so I thought that I would talk too you first and then dad." "What is it Edward, you can talk to me". " Mom is there any way I can stay here, just until Bella is feeling at least a little bit better, I know it's a lot to ask, but I think Bella needs me more right now, She is my best friend, and she means a lot too me." " Edward, I was just going to suggest that you do that, I know that what she needs is you, she already talked to me" " Thank you so much mom, I knew you would understand"

I am really glad to have a mom like mine. My mom left after getting all the food ready, and she would come back tomorrow, with all my cloths. After we ate, Alice and Rose had to go home. It was just Emmett, Jasper, Bella and I. We decided to watch a movie, to get our mind of things. We picked some random happy movie, and watched, Bella fell asleep on the couch. When the movie ended only Jasper, Emmett and I were awake. "Hey Edward, what exactly happened outside in the car?" asked Emmett. I figured out exactly how to say it, "Bella, can't feel love. She wanted me to stay and help her feel again." "Edward, you shouldn't stay here, you mom probably wants you home", said Jasper. "Its ok, I talked it out with my mom and I am free to stay" "oh, well thanks man", said Emmett.

They went to sleep, and I picked Bella up and we went to her room. Her room was huge, so I brought a sleeping bag, and laid it on the ground. I put Bella in bed and pulled the covers over her. I went to go brush my teeth, when I heard someone scream, "Edward". I ran out and went to her room, she was there crying. I rushed up to her and held her there, when she went back to sleep, I went to the sleeping bag and lay down. I shut my eyes and went to sleep about 2 hours, when Bella woke up and came down and shook me awake..

"Edward wake up, wake up". I sat up and looked around, it was 2 Am and then I realized where I was and realized who was shaking me. "Bella, Bella, are you ok, do you need anything", I asked. "Why are you sleeping on the ground, I thought you left me, and then I saw you, come sleep on the bed, I'll stay on my side I promise, just don't sleep on the floor". "I'm sorry Bella, ok I'll sleep on my side of the bed" Her bed was way more comfy them the floor, it was also more warm, the floor was freezing. Bella went to sleep quickly and after thinking for sometime, I went to sleep too. The next morning, I woke up and found my arms wrapped around Bella, she looked so pretty in the morning light. Wait did I just think that? I tried to free myself from her grip, but when I moved she held on harder. "Edward, don't leave me" She said. I didn't know what to do; I stayed there for 5 minutes. Then she woke, up looking embarrassed, I decided not to bring that up. "Morning Bella" "Morning Edward, did you have a nice sleep?" "

" It was better, after I came onto the bed, the floor was freezing" She excused herself and went to freshen up in her bathroom. I went over to Emmett's and Jasper's bathroom, and took a shower, changed and went down. Bella was there making some pancakes, which smelled really good. Emmett came running down, and stole the whole plate. "EMMETT DON'T TAKE ALL THE PANCAKES GIVE SOME TO EDWARD AND JAZZY. " NO I WANT THE PANCAKES!" They went on arguing for a while, I took a stack of pancakes and gave some to Jasper and then ate them, while Emmett was still arguing with Bella. " Hey where did my pancakes go?" asked Emmett. Emmett then threw a hissy fit about not getting all the pancakes, so Bella had to make some more for him. We then all got ready for school and drove there in one car. Since Bella was in all my classes I could make sure that she didn't feel bad at any time.

Once we reached to school, everyone went to Bella and gave their condolences. She tried smiling throughout the whole thing, but she didn't really show any emotion, but I heard her voice crack in the middle. I made everyone leave and took her aside. She said that she would be ok, and then we both went to class hand in hand. She seemed fine throughout the day. Lunch was good, Rose and Alice talked to her about some shopping trip. I saw her fake enthu, which Rose and Alice bought it well; Rose & Alice gave me the look that said that I had to talk to them about something. The day ended, and we went to soccer practice. The team didn't really say anything, and we practiced for our next game, which was tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed. Hope u didn't cry throughout the chapter! Review lots por favor =) Have a great weekend n cya Monday! **

**3 Star **


	13. swim

**Heyy everyone, thanks for all the reviews! I wanted to publicly thank Evil Twin of Bella for helping me with the soccer terms! NOW onward with the reading Enjoy =) Happy monday !! have a great week..c ya thursday! **

Chapter 13

Bella POV

I got up in the middle of the night, and found myself in Edward's arms, it was kind of awkward. I was in the same situation yesterday, I was really glad that he hadn't said anything. As I was waiting for Edward to get up, I noticed that I felt very safe around him. I went back to sleep quickly, and woke up the next morning. Edward had already gotten up and had gone to take a shower. We had a game today, so I was nervous.

My swim meet was also going to be at the end of the day, so I had a big day to go. Something smelled really good, so after my shower I ran downstairs. Edward was there whipping up some waffles, I went to go make the eggs. I was cooking up the eggs with Jazzy and Emmett came downstairs. Waffles and Eggs are ready! "My waffles are smelling pretty good", said Edward. "Nope I think my eggs are much better" I said. "Well if you want to be like that no eggs for you". " Fine then no waffles for you". I contemplated that, the waffles looked really good… "Fine Prison exchange, I get the waffles, you can eat the eggs". "OK Bella fine with me", Edward said.

"Can both of you just give me my waffles and eggs please!! I'm hungry haven't had food in 5 hours", shouted Emmett. "WOW Emmett no food in a whole 5 hours", said Jasper. "Shut up Jazzy, I was hungry last night, and ate some chocolate". I left them arguing and went to go get ready for school. I ate my waffles which tasted very good, and went to go curl my hair. I also had to grab my swim cloths. Edward knocked on the door grabbed his backpack, and told me to be down in 15 minutes so we wouldn't be late for school. I quickly got ready picked something out and sat in the car. Edward came in a little while later, and started the car. We didn't really talk much in the car, and we reached there quickly. We quickly got out and ran to class; just made it when the tardy bell rang. Our teacher nodded at us, and we quickly took our seats. Sat down and I pulled out a sheet of paper….

Bella: Edward I hate this class, its so boring, and Mr. Peters drones on and on about some lame topic everyday that isn't even related

Edward: Yea I Know, it's good that I got you in my class to write notes to while he thinks that everyone is paying attention

Bella: Yup!

"Miss Swan, could you please tell me the answer to number 5" umm shit I hadn't paid attention. I looked over at Edward and he quickly mouthed the answer to me. How in the world did he know that? "It's Ductile, Mr. Peters" "Very good Swan" I mouthed thanks to Edward, and put the note away. I had to pay attention knowing Mr. Peters he would call on me again. Class went by fast. Then I went to Lit., we were reading Romeo and Juliet and I was Juliet and Edward was Romeo, our teacher had selected us because we were talking in the back, and to stop us from doing that she made me be Juliet, so I wouldn't talk. We also had to act it out in the future, so I was exited about that. We went through some sexual pun in class, so that was interesting. I liked the balcony scene most of all, it was the most romantic. Then it was Lunch time. Everyone wished us good luck for the soccer game and swim tournament. We had to leave after Lunch, because both places were kind of far away.

The bus ride over was fun. We watched Dark Knight and Danny tried doing an impression of the Joker that didn't go too well. "Why so serious?". When we reached the field, we ran some drills and warmed up. We had some Gatorade and then got onto the real field. The audience wasn't big because school was still in session. There were just some random parents and coaches sitting around. The ref came onto the field and blew the whistle. I was playing central forward this time, so I kicked the ball up the field to the wingers. Alex, the finisher, kicked the ball to the top right corner of the goal, and we made it, the keeper of the team was kind of sucky, so I knew it would be a good win, if we played hard! While we were in our own glory the other team's midfielder, charged the ball. Our team's defensive midfielder, didn't do quite a good job of catching him, and he went forward. He was advancing the goal rapidly. Edward, central defender, came out a bit, and stole the ball. He kicked it to me, and I side passed it to the Danny, a winger, the other teams stopper, got the ball, and turned it around 180 degrees. Our team's keeper, was on the other side, so he ended up shooting on the opposite side. Great it was 1-1.

I had definitely underestimated this team. The halftime bell rang, and everyone was really tense. We had a 15 minute break, and we discussed the other team's strengths and weaknesses. Once we got back into the game, Edward had decided to switch me to finisher. We had to make fast goals. There isn't usually a lot of action for the finisher, unless the ball is around the area. Right now, it was completely on the other side. Then all of a sudden I looked up, and the players were rushing towards me. The ball reached me and I slammed it into the goal. 2-1!!! We ended up trying to defend the goal the rest of the time, and ended up winning 2-1!. It was a great game, and right now we were best in our league, hopefully we could get into states and then nationals. Out in the soccer field I felt so free, and alive, I didn't think about anything else. The field and the pool were my most relaxing spots. When the game ended Edward and I got on the other bus that would be taking us to the race pool area. Once I reached there, I ran to the locker room and changed into my swim suit. I came out and went to our waiting area. I assumed that other schools would at least have a girl's swim team, but it was a guy's league. I would have to swim twice as fast, to get even the same stroke length as a guy. I had made the school swim record; hopefully I could win this one. My event was on deck and I went over there to the waiting station. The group before us went and then I stepped up to my lane. I was in the middle, so I would have to stay in the middle to avoid touching the side poles that marked the separation of each lane.

The guy started saying "On you marks" and I stepped onto the platform, my adrenaline was pumping like crazy. "GET SET" … " GO" I jumped into the water and then my instincts kicked in, I swam as fast as I could to the other side. I heard people cheering, but I didn't know who was in lead. I swam to the other side, and then looked up for the first time. The guys were all coming back from the other side. I had beat another record!!!! I was first place, which meant that I had to swim again to get title for the 50 yard race. I got out of the water, and was congratulated by my team. Everyone told me that they were sure that I would win because I had beaten this school's record too. Edward's race was up and he also won in his division. We both would be competing each other in the 50 yard race along with the other schools. This would be the real challenge, because Edward was a great swimmer. He had beat state record, so he was most probably going to win. I was second for state record, after Edward. The other division went and then it was time for the finals. My race was on deck, Edward walked up to me and said "you know Bella, you are good, but we shall see who is better", "Edward, I know, you got the state record but I got the girl legs"..Ok I should have probably thought that come back out better, Edward and I laughed, and we wished each other good luck.

I stepped onto my platform, and heard the person yell GO, I jumped into the pool swam my hardest to the other side and back. Edward was already there smiling, giving a hand to pull me out, with that smirk on his face. I looked back and saw that the other guys still were about ½ way down the lane. I gave him my hand and he pulled me out. A newspaper person come up to us and quickly took our picture. Edward and I smiled, and then we waited for the results. I was given the silver ribbon while Edward was given the Gold. We were both victorious. I couldn't wait to tell everyone back home!

**Heyy hope you guys liked the chapter. I know the other chapters have been sort of off topic about the whole sports thing, so hopefully this chapter brought it back on track. I also tried making it a happy chapter!!!!!! Please review =)**

**star!**


	14. new girl

**Heyy everyone!! Just wanted to thank you all for the reviews!! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Edward POV

Everyone was cheering on the bus, on our way home. Bella was sitting with her ribbons and just looking at them. I didn't want to interrupt, she seemed really into it. The day had gone really well, and hopefully we would make it to nationals this year. The bus reached our school, and the gang was waiting there with flowers. When Bella and I stepped of the bus everyone was cheering, the news had somehow reached there before we had. Emmett came over and squeezed Bella, to death, and then Jasper did the same. Rose and Alice gave me a hug and I got high fives from the guys. We all went to dinner, and then just chilled out the rest of the day. When we reached home, Bella went to go find some spot for her new swim awards, the other wall was already taken up by her soccer awards. I had to quickly go home, and tell the news to my family, so I slipped out of the house for sometime, Esme was there, and asked how Bella was doing. I told her that everything was fine, and that Bella was doing a little bit better. We got home in an hour. When I reached the doorstep, Bella flung the door open and hugged me. "Edward where did you go?? I was looking for you and then you were gone", she had some tears that were dried up now. I knew that I shouldn't have left. I

led her in, and then we sat down. "Sorry Bella, I had to go to the house really quick, Emmett was supposed to tell you, but I guess he forgot or something" She seemed ok after that, and went to go make dinner. We had spaghetti, which tasted amazing. I really loved Bella's cooking. Bella and I went running for a while and then I took her to go play some Basketball. She and her Dad always used to play, and last night she was saying something about wanting to play B-ball with her dad in her sleep. I took her to the court, and we played some intense B-Ball, she was pretty good, and then all of a sudden she started crying. "Bella what's wrong?!?!?!" She seemed fine before?... "Sorry Edward, playing Basketball really reminded me of, my parents" That thought had been in the back of my mind for some time, playing the game would either be a good thing or a bad thing, it had obviously turned bad. We decided to walk back home, after that she seemed tired from all the playing and crying. I went to go take a shower, while Bella went go read some book. She was obsessed with it, and wouldn't put it down. Apparently my name was in the book. It was some vamp love story, to girly for me. After I came out of the shower, I decided to surprise Bella with some cookies. I loved chocolate cookies, when I felt sad; they always made me feel really good. I brought up some cookies, and Bella's face lit up, but before she could grab a cookie, Emmett ran in and stole ½ of them, and then came back for seconds for "Jasper", which Jasper was already asleep. Bella liked the cookies, and I was really tired, so I brushed my teeth, and went to sleep. I had to sleep with my head underneath the covers, since Bella was too into the book to close it. After some time Bella closed the light and went to sleep.

The next thing I know, I was slammed awake. I opened my eyes, and it was still dark. I turned around and saw Bella, looking very sick. She was moaning about something, most probably another nightmare. Her face was very white, and she was hot and cold at the same time. I got up and ran to the bathroom, and grabbed some cold napkins. Emmett got up and saw that I was awake; he had a test tomorrow, so he was studying for that. I told him to go study, I could handle it. I also got the medicine from downstairs. I slowly shook her awake, but she couldn't respond, her throat was messed up. I fixed some chicken soup and brought that up for her to eat. I slowly fed her the chicken soup.

It was about 4 AM when she went back to sleep. I was really tired, so I went to sleep a little bit after that. The alarm buzzed at 7Am and I started to get ready. I had my breakfast, went to go check on her. She was still sleeping, her forehead was hot. I decided to stay home to watch over her, since the Jazzy and Emmett had tests today. I went back to sleep, and was shaken awake by Bella. She had soup in her hand; I must have forgotten to get up. When I tried to get up, I fell back again, I felt awful, dizzy and sick. I must have gotten it from her, since I was sleeping in the same room. I was about to say something when she put her finger to my mouth, she got the soup, and started feeding it too me.

The soup felt really good, and I grabbed the other soup and fed some to her too. We went back to sleep after that, and Emmett came home with our homework. I got up a little while later, saw the homework, and did all of it; and copied the answers onto Bella's paper too. I checked her forehead and she seemed normal, hopefully we would be able to go back to school tomorrow. Around dinner time, I got up made some more soup for Bella and I and gave the rest of the soup to Emmett. Jasper went on a date with Alice, so he would eat out. They seemed really close, and I was happy for Alice, she was moving on! As I was sitting I remembered, that Today was the day I was supposed to get on Aim, to talk with that mystery girl. I logged on, and sure enough she was logged in.

Lovelylady99_: Hey Edward, I am really glad that you logged in; I doubt that you would come, but here you are! You didn't come to school today did you?_

Ok that was just plain creepy, how the hell did she know that, she was definitely in my school.

Eddiepoo34: _Um…yea?_

Lovelylady99: _Anyways, I wanted to discuss something with you. You see I have a problem, and I see that you seem like a really nice guy. My boyfriend is a loser, and he keeps on bothering me about getting back together. I need you to be my boyfriend, you do know me, and hopefully you will agree. We won't be anything but friends. My name_ is _Alice. _

Wait Alice… Jasper's ALICE????

Eddiepoo34: _Wait um..what's your last name because I know a different Alice_

Lovleylady99: _Alice Smith_

Oh her, she was the quiet girl, with the loser boyfriend. She is pretty and seems nice, I guess I could help her…

Eddiepoo34: _oh um….yea sure I guess I can help you? What do I have to do?_

Lovelylady99: _Oh um just act like you are my boyfriend_

Eddiepoo34: _um..sure as long as I don't have to kiss you lol, I mean there is nothing wrong with kissing you, but I only really kiss like my REAl girlfriends_

Lovelylady99: _oh yea ofcourse…so I'll see You tom?_

Eddiepoo34 : _um yea sure…_

Lovelylady99: _oh and another thing Edward, he doesn't go to our school, so this is mostly an out of school thing, so can we please not tell anyone about this, it would be kind of embarrassing for you_

Eddiepoo34: _oh yea, ofcourse_

Lovelylady99: _Ok, thanks Edward, I'll See you tomorrow._

_Lovelylady99 has logged off_

_Eddiepoo34 has logged off. _

"Hi Edward" I jumped, Bella had scared me. "Hey Bella, you are looking much better" She had a happy smile and was about to go to take a shower and get ready for school tomorrow. "Yup I feel much better, thanks to you". "Bella I didn't do anything, it was all you, you helped me too". She went to go take a shower and I went to sleep. The next morning Bella woke up again in my arms, I think it was a regular thing, she felt safe there, and I was really used to it now.

Today I would have to start that whole Girlfriend/boyfriend thing. It didn't feel right; I just hoped that everything would be ok in the end. I changed into something, and made breakfast, as usual Bella and I argued over the food until we did prison exchange, so I got to try some of hers. Bella and I got into the car and drove to school. Alice S. was standing there, and she looked pretty ( wait did I really just think that?). I walked up to her, said hi and then walked away with Bella. I just noticed that Alice S. was in a lot of my classes. She moved switched desks, to get closer to Bella and I. Bella and her seemed to be friends, so I was glad that if I needed to I could invite Bella to hang out with us. I was sitting there listening to our teacher lecture about some boring thing, I hated chemistry. Alice S. dropped a note on my desk. I opened it and read it.

_Dear Edward, Are you free today because my ex is coming over, so I thought that we could go to starbucks and hang out and he will come there because he works there…If you are free after you soccer practice we can both go there for a little while_

_Thanks again, _

_Alice 3_

I looked over at Bella, and she was listening to the teacher, so she didn't seem to notice the note. I wrote back that I would meet her there after I dropped Bella home after soccer practice. I hoped that this whole thing would end soon, because I didn't like leaving Bella at home along, I promised myself that I wouldn't leave her alone and I remembered what happened last time I left her along to go to my mom's house. I hated lying to Bella; I told her that I had to go to Starbucks to work on some project. She believed me and didn't ask any questions….

**Heyy everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Please REVIEW!! Another thing Alice S is going to be the school one, and Alice is going to be the normal Alice. Only one more review away from 50!!!!!!!!!**

**3 Star **


	15. swim meet

**Heyy everyone!! We reached more then 50 reviews thank you soooo much!! ENJOY!**

Chapter 15

Bella POV

I was really sick over the weekend, and Edward took care of me really well. I noticed something about my natural sleep pattern, every time I went to sleep, I would find myself wakening up in Edward's arms, it felt so nice, and safe. Another thing I noticed was how Alice S. was all over Edward. She never really talked to him before, and then all of a sudden she was all over him, it was weird. I mean don't get me wrong Alice S. is really nice, it was just really weird. Anyways, after practice, Edward dropped me and off and at home and went to go work on his biology report. I hated being home alone. Emmett and Jasper was with their girlfriends. I cooked some spaghetti and finished my homework. When I was finished with my homework, I read and listened to my music waiting for Edward to come home.

Edward POV

After practice, I went to go pick Alice from her house. She came out right when I pulled into her driveway. She got into the car, and we started our way to Starbucks, to meet her so called Ex-boyfriend. I had heard some nasty things about this guy. He went to the neighboring school. We walked in and had some coffee; I ordered the double chocolate chip which tasted amazing as usual. Just as we sat down, that guy walked in walk. THAT GUY that had been an ass to Bella and said that she couldn't play soccer, I hated him. I knew that I had to help this girl out. He walked up to us, and recognized me earlier. He didn't say anything about the game. "Hey Edwin", "Hey Gunny Gunther"… "um I see you two have already met" (Alice S.). "Well anyways since you to know each other, then you must know that Edward is my boyfriend." Gunny gave me a look of pure hatred, and I loved every second of it. Alice S. came over to my side and sat on my lap. Ok so that part was weird. I thought that I would just have to talk to her boyfriend, not go through all this. I started to doubt that I should be here, but then I saw the look I got from Gunny and knew that I had to do this, not only for Bella but for Alice S. too. We came back from starbucks, after a couple minutes of talking with Gunny.

He thought that he was so funny and the only one for Alice S., What an Ass! I would show him! I let myself into the house; I got my own keys now, and went straight to Bella's room. She was sitting there engrossed in her usual Twilight book, playing songs on her Ipod. She noticed I was there after about 5 minutes of standing there. She took her earplugs out, and put her book down and patted the spot next to her. I went and sat there, and we went over the test words for tomorrows Lit. Test. We also practiced the lines for Romeo and Juliet. We did the balcony scene in the hall. Instead of dropping a rose, she threw a pillow at me. We ended up having an all out pillow fight around the house, which was fun.

The pillow burst so the feathers went everywhere, we stopped after that, and assessed the damage. We had dropped many books and our room was now a mess. We cleaned it up and then Jasper and Emmett came in. They brought us some Chinese food which was really good. Bella stole all the noodles, and I got the orange chicken. We decided not to do prison exchange because the noodles were apparently too good and the chicken was too good to share. We went to sleep after that, and this time we didn't even sleep at our usual ends. She just wrapped her arms around me and we went to sleep.

Jasper POV

Bella and Edward had seemed really close over the days. I wished that he could really stay here all the time, the house felt complete with him. Anyways, Alice's birthday was coming up, and I had no idea what to get her. She was the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. She actually liked me for me, and not just for my looks! I decided to go shopping for her tomorrow; I would take Bella because she knew what girls liked. I had decided to get her a necklace style that I had seen back in Calli. It would suit Alice very well.

Bella POV

The next morning, I got up and dressed early, there was another swim meet today, so I was excited about that. It was after school, so the whole gang could come! Edward said that he would come later to school, so I ran to school. Met up with Alice and Rose, they wanted to go shopping next weekend, so we would have to go do that. There was a dance coming up, and we had to go dress shopping for it. School went by pretty fast, my nerves had calmed down after the first match.

We had to leave school an hour earlier, the bus ride there was quit because now my nerves had kicked in. We all listened to music too calm us down. Once we reached there, we did practice drills and then I saw or more like heard the gang in the stands. Emmett was cheering loudly, and the event hadn't even started yet. I went to my team's spot. I was now in a total of 5 swim events: 25 yard ( from one side to the other) butterfly stroke, 100 yard ( 3 laps) backstroke, One medley where I would be doing 50 yards ( 2 laps) breaststroke, a huge 300 yard ( 9 laps) backstroke and a simple 25 yard freestyle. It was the biggest lineup on the team. My first 3 races were the easy one the 100, 25 and other 25. I heard the gang screaming all the way under the water. I got first prize on all 3 of them.

The next one was the 300 yard; this was the hardest one at this event and the longest one. We couldn't jump of the starter block, which was a disadvantage; had to start in the water. When I heard the caller scream go, I pushed of the wall, and swam good all through the first 7 laps. I started slowing down some more on my last 2 laps. I put all my energy into them, and finished of first place. When I finished my 9th lap everyone was finishing their 7th! I made a record again for the fastest 300 yard race! I was really tired after that one, and sat down for a while. My last one was a medley with Edward and I. It was a total of 4 laps, he did the backstroke for 2 laps, and then I got the breastroke for 2 laps. When the callers said GO Edward jumped into the water, he really was a fast swimmer, before I knew it I was jumping into the water too. I quickly finished my 2 laps and got first place again! I had a total of 7 swimming gold ribbons now! Since both Edward's and my state ranking was in the top 10 in the state, we would go to nationals as individuals.

I hoped that our whole team could go, but that depended on the team's average, and right now we were ranked 1 in the state. It was a great day! When I met up with the gang, we all went to dinner to celebrate our swim victory. I went to sleep right when I got home, I was so tired from that 300 yard race, but before I went to sleep I hung up my 5 gold ribbons!!

**Heyy everyone!! Hope you liked the Chapter! Review lots por favor!**

** 3 Star **


	16. mystery girl

**Heyy everybody! i wanted to thank everyone for reviewing =) Enjoy the read**

**3 Star!**

Chapter 16

This is 2 weeks later…

Edward POV

I felt really bad; I had to sneak out of the house to go hang out with Alice S all the time. I realized that just maybe I had some sort of a small crush on her. When my arms went around her, it seemed nice. Bella was more tomboyish, and more like a friend. People said that we looked really good together, but I really couldn't think of her as anything more then a friend, I mean we sleep on the same bed for weeks now; I cant like her that way.

National swim meet is coming up, Bella and I were in the water more then we were on land. The soccer team was also doing well; we had a 4-0 status right now in our league. The state game would be coming up, there was only 1 game left because fall soccer was ending. Spring soccer would start up again in February. Bella was doing much better these past weeks coping with the whole parents' thing. I had a date with Alice S., her boyfriend conflict was over, but we still kept on going. I loved seeing his face like that. Today we decided to go to our usual starbucks, Gunny walked through the door, and before I could respond she kissed me. It felt really weird, I mean I am not sure If I liked it or not? When we stopped, she looked up at me and I smiled, I really did like her…I guess? "Edward, that wasn't really supposed to happened, I don't know exactly what happened?" "Its ok Alice really its fine" yea it was definitely fine with me! When I came home, Bella was there again reading her twilight book.

Bella POV

Ok this was definitely getting weird... Edward would drop me home after soccer or swim practice, and then go to starbucks. He always had that goofy grin plastered on his face. It was really cute, but weird at the same time. Swim nationals were coming up, and hopefully are team would go to state! Last night, we were practicing for soccer, and it was raining, I went for the ball and then I toppled over and landed on Edward. When our hands touched it felt like sparks flew. I didn't really know what it was, I just knew that I liked that feeling. When Edward came home from his mystery starbucks thing, he yet again came back with the damn goofy grin. Alice was really being mysterious too, she was never really around and never wanted to go shopping. Jasper was always complaining that he never got to see her. Alice S. was a completely different story; she was really weird around me. I mean she was still nice, but it was annoying syrupy nice. I went running by myself to clear my head, when I came home I cooked some hotdogs. Emmett seemed to get a hit out of those.

Rose POV

Ok What the Hell is going on with Edward these days?!?!? He is so mysterious. I never really talk to him anymore, and when I do he doesn't seem like he is really there. Alice has been really weird too, she has a huge fashion design that's due so maybe that's why she is never really around. (She is talking about Alice not Alice S.) Emmett was a great guy, I had come to really love him over the days. Wait LOVE??

Alice POV

I felt really bad about not being there with all my friends these past weeks. I am working really hard for my new fashion showcase. If I won, I would get an automatic college scholarship! I really missed talking to Jasper all the time, I barely see him these days. I Love and really miss him. Yea that's right I love him, it took me forever to admit it too myself. I thought that I had loved Felipe, but obviously it wasn't love, because now I know what love really feels like! Can't wait till this dumb thing is over! I am going to throw a huge party, so I can hang out with my friends again. My birthday Party!!! It was coming up fast, only a couple more days. It was supposed to be the day after Bella and Edward's nationals. They were really working hard, I hoped that I would have time to go see them, my showcase was supposed to be on the same day.

Jasper POV

I really miss Alice these days! Every time I call, she is busy working on her showcase. I saw the outfits that she made, and they look good. I went to the mall with Bella and she helping me pick out the best gift for her. It is a heart pendant, that has a diamond A hanging in it, It is very Alicey according to Bella. I couldn't wait for her party, so she can open my gift and wear it. I really did love Alice.. Wait LOVE..Yea LOVE!

Emmett POV

ROSE ROSE ROSE is all I can even think about these days. When I was taking a test, there was a question about some blond chick that crossed the road, a physics problem, and my mind wondered from that to ROSE, I LOVE ROSE, yea I know it's early, but I don't really know how she feels…

Bella POV (cont.)

When everything was done cooking, I called Emmett, Jazzy, Rose and Edward down. Rose had come over when I was out running. I really like Rose; she was like my older sister, just like Alice. Emmett and her looked perfect together, and I could tell that he really liked her. I saw the looks they gave each other, possibly it was love? Everyone ate, and then Emmett and Rose went upstairs to finish up their chemistry project, though I am sure that they did more then chemistry together. Edward stayed down, and we ate dessert together.

" Bella, I noticed that over the weeks, you have been feeling good now, and my mom kind of wants me home, so I think that it's ok, to go home. I mean if you need me too stay here I will…" What?!??! I don't know what's happening anymore. I knew that he had to go home sometime; I just hoped it would be later… "Oh, um Yea Edward, yea you can go home, Esme is probably missing you" "Ok, um I guess I'll now?" NOW?

I thought that he would at least leave tomorrow or next week. "Yea, ok, I'll help you pack up" I helped Edward pack up, it didn't take that long, since his side of the room was organized un-like mine. Emmett and Jasper helped him leave, and then we all went to go sit down. "This house seems really empty now; this is what its going to be like, from now on isn't it?" (Emmett) I realized that, and then tears started to come up. "Bella what's wrong?" (Jasper) "Im sorry you guys, I just realized that Edward won't be staying here anymore, you guys are my adults now."

We stayed down for some time, and then I went upstairs to go to sleep. I looked around the room, and it looked really empty. I got into bed, and it was cold, not warm. I tossed and turned in bed, I couldn't go to sleep. I needed Edward, I couldn't go to sleep, I burst out crying, and thankfully no one heard. It was the first time since the day after my parent's death that I had cried myself to sleep.

**Heyy Guys, I hoped you liked the chapter! Yes Edward and Bella are going to get together…eventually, but of course there has to be some obstacles =) REVIEW!!!**


	17. home sweet home

**Heyy everone! Thanks for all the reviews, onward with the read… ENJOY!**

Chapter 17

Edward POV

I saw the hurt look on Bella's face, when I said that I would move out. It just didn't feel right sleeping on the same bed with Bella, when I had kissed Alice S. the same day. The kiss meant something; I think it is the "she is my secret girlfriend now" kiss. We had decided not to really tell anyone. When I reached home, I talked to Esme about everything, and she had some news for me. Our family was planning on moving. I couldn't move!!! My whole life was here, sports, love everything. I started arguing with them, but then they calmed me down, and told me that if I wanted to, I could stay here, but if I was going to do that I would have to stay with Bella. They were going to sell this house, so they didn't have to leave any loose bills around. If I stayed with Bella, I could just pay rent with them. I didn't really know, I didn't mind living with Bella, its just that I didn't think Alice S. would really like that much. I told them that I would think about it. I went upstairs, and lay down. I couldn't sleep; I was so used to Bella being there all the time.

I came downstairs and Esme gave me the knowing smile. She nodded at me, and I took the keys and went back to Bella's house with all my stuff. I reached the house, let myself in. Emmett and Jasper were still up and were surprised to see me. I told them about the whole moving thing, and they were really happy.

I told them that I didn't really need my own room since I was used to sleeping in Bella's big bed. When I opened Bella's room, she was sitting up listening to her ipod and had tears running down her cheeks. I went up to her tapped her on the shoulder and she said, "Emmett leave me alone, I want Edward back! I can't sleep with out him!!!!" I hugged her and she started kicking, and then she went limb. I put her on the bed and she turned around. "Edward, it's you, it's really you, and you are back with all your stuff" She had the same sleeping problem that I had. I put my stuff down on my side, of the bed and got into the bed which I was now very used too. I told Bella about the whole moving thing, and she was happy! Guess this would be my house too now. I wrapped my arms around Bella, and we went to sleep.

The next morning I woke Bella up and we went swimming. She was definitely ready for nationals. Her timing was good, and she was just 5 seconds behind mine. I had won first place at nationals last year, and if she was just 5 seconds behind my timing, she would definitely win. Since people at the same school, couldn't go against each other at nationals she would definitely win in her division.

**Fast forward 2 weeks… still Edward POV**

Nationals were in 5 days. Everyone except Alice was going to be there. We were going on a huge cross country drive to get to Chicago, where the meet would be held. I had invited Alice S. to come. She would come separately by plane because she hated riding in cars.

**Fast forward 5 days later …still Edward POV**

Bella had packed both our bags, and had set them at the doorstep. It was now Monday morning, and we had been on the road for about 6 hours. Jasper was doing the driving, Rose and Emmett were in the back seat doing god knows what. Bella and I were in the middle. The shotgun was unoccupied because Emmett and Jasper had a fight over it, so both of them couldn't get it. Bella was leaning her head against my shoulder asleep, her ipod was still on. I turned it off, took it out of her ears, and put them in mine. I looked through her songs. I listened to it this one song called Kiss the Rain by Yiruma., it was beautiful. I had always played the piano since I was little, I knew this song by heart. For the Orchestra showcase, I decided to do this song with Bella since she seemed to enjoy it so much.

Jasper was sick of driving to I decided to drive for a while. We took a driving break, and stopped at the big golden Arch for food, it was gross. We got back into the car and went on. We reached Chicago a couple days early for sightseeing. Our hotel wasn't from a Calumet beach. The weather was really nice, and cool. As we went through the city we saw the signs that said swim nationals everywhere. We also saw the huge sears towers. We also had tickets booked for a music show at the famous Aragon Ballroom, which featured a full orchestra performance. Our events were on the second day, since we were the more advanced group.

We all got dressed and went to the opening nationals ceremony. Everyone was greeted and told the usual lame speech " everyone is a winner" Then we went back to our hotel, got dressed into our fancy cloths and went to go eat at La cante which was a fancy Italian restaurant. Dinner was really fun, and then we hailed a cab and went back to the hotel. Emmett and Rose were staying together in a room, and Bella and I were staying together in a room, with a adjoining single bed room, Jasper would be staying there. I went to sleep quickly, since Bella and I had to get up early to go to the practice pools. I spent most of the day doing laps and warming up for tomorrow. Around 4 in the afternoon I came back in and went to sleep. Bella woke me up around 7.

Today we would be going to a dinner theater. They production was MAMMA MIA! Bella was really excited about that. She looked really nice in a new dress that was red and black, it suited her well. We watched the show which was amazing; the dinner was really good too. We got home, and went straight to sleep since tomorrow would be our main day. Alice S. was coming and Alice couldn't come so Jasper felt kind of left out. Bella and I got up around 8 in the morning and went back to the practice pools. Our events were one after the other. The first one was at 2:45. We got out of the practice pools around 12, and went to go grab a quick lunch.

We reached the main pool around 1:30. There was a huge audience, and my nerves started kicking in. Bella was relatively calm, which was amazing. My event was first and it was 50 yards backstroke ( 2 laps), Bella and I went to our spots. This was again the male nationals since; Bella was on the male team at our school. The guys looked at her like she was crazy to try and compete with the guys. She would show them. I saw Alice S. up in the stands and she waved and blew a kiss. I waved back and pocketed the kiss, I know its tacky, but I guess first relationships always end up tacky.

My event was on deck, so I went to go stand in the waiting area. Bella was one waiting area back. She gave me the good luck sign. I walked up to the starter's blocks. The guy yelled ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO and I jumped into the pool, my adrenaline kicked in and I pumped my legs to get to the other side. I swam back, and looked back, I had smoked the competition, they were ½ way from the end. I got out, and looked at the time; I had beat my last years record. The new national's record was 30 seconds faster.

I had made the record again! Bella came over and hugged me before she got onto her starters block. I looked over at Alice S. and she waved at me and smiled, the gang was also their waving and cheering for both Bella and I. Bella got onto the starter's block, but right when she was going to get into the ready position she slipped and fell inside. I ran over to the edge and pulled Bella out. Everyone was laughing, what jack asses. She got back onto the starters and the guy yelled ON YOUR MARKS GET SET GO…….

**Heyy guy, hopeed you liked the chapter! =) Review!**

** 3 Star**


	18. realization

**Heyy guys, just wanted to thank you for all the reviews. I had a crazy week with ap exams, so this chapter really gave me some relaxation =)Your reviews always make my day =) Hope you enjoy the chapter, its kinda short, but still got more drama then ever before! Onward with the read…**

Chapter 18

Emmett POV

I was really glad, that Edward had come back to stay at our house. He was a part of the family now, and Bella went crazy when he was gone. I swear, I was going to have to tranquilize her. Well here I am in Chicago, and the best part is I got to skip school! Today was the big race day; Edward had already swam his race and had made a new record. Bella was up next, when she got onto the starter blocks, she slipped in. Everyone started laughing; I wanted to hurt every one of them. Edward helped get Bella back up, and I could tell that people were thinking that she was going to suck, because she already fell into the pool.

When the guy shouted ON YOUR MARKS GET SET GO, Bella jumped into the pool, and swam to the other side. She swam like lightning. Everyone was rooting for her in the end. When she got out of the pool, the newspaper and telecasters swarmed around her, trying to get her interview. She got in first, and she was 4 seconds away from Edward's new set record. You know she was so good she could make it into the Olympics..just a thought…

Edward POV

When Bella got out of the pool, her timing was just 4 seconds away from me! I was really proud of her, and everyone else was shocked. She got a huge trophy just like mine, except hers said Bella Swan on it instead, and mine said Cullen. Alice S. was in the stands, and she was smiling at me. I jogged over to her, while everyone was surrounding Bella. I would have to congratulate her later. When I reached Alice S. she ran up to me and hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, her ex boyfriend was next to her. He had that look on his face again the "I'm going to kick you ass look", I loved seeing it. Alice S. had to leave early since school was going to start tomorrow.

Bella and I were excused from school the whole week, and the rest of the gang took the week off too. I went back to go see Bella and the crowd had not gotten any smaller, but it had gotten bigger, much bigger. The police were trying to get through, and when they finally did clear the area, I walked up to Bella and hugged her. We then went to the ending ceremony, where we both got our trophies. Many pictures were taken, and then we started our ride back. It passed by much like the first; the shotgun was still empty since they fought again. Bella was really good at controlling them.

Bella POV

WOW…. The swim meet was crazy. I didn't even know what was going on for some time. The whole falling in the pool thing was embarrassing, but I think the whole race winning made it up. Edward went to sleep in the car a long time ago. I can't go to sleep, I am just too happy. Emmett is driving, and I am in back holding my trophy.

I can't wait to put it in my room. Edward was sleeping and his phone went off. It rang a couple times on vibrate, Edward got up handed me the phone and asked me to check it and make sure it wasn't an emergency. I opened the phone, and the text said Alice on it. It read _" Heyy baby, miss you..great job today! Cant wait to meet up with you ..boyfriend =) like saying that word now. I'm really glad that you helped me, sort of ditch my boyfriend, I hated him anyways" _ALICE?!?! My sister Alice said that? No she couldn't have, she is practically in love with Jasper. She can't hate Jasper? Jasper loves her? No this isn't true, Edward wouldn't ever go out with Alice, they are just friends, at least that's what I thought they were. No wonder Alice avoided Jasper all the time, she didn't even come to nationals.

Oh shit Edward wants to know who is calling, I don't think he wants me to know this..that ASS. I changed the viewed status so when Edward checked it, he wouldn't know that I had looked at it. I moved to the front and sat with Emmett. Emmett put on the radio low, so he couldn't wake up Rose or Jasper in the back. I sat their thinking the whole time. There has to be some explanation, I mean Edward isn't like that. Wait till Jasper finds out, he is going to freak out. I am going to really hurt Alice, for doing this to Jasper. I thought that she was my best friend, but she isn't she is a traitor…..

Edward POV

My phone rang about 5 times when I was sleeping. It kept on buzzing in my pocket, so annoying. I gave the phone to Bella so that she could check it. I then closed my eyes and went back to sleep. When I woke up the phone was by my side and Bella was in the front, when did she move there?

I check my phone and read the text, it said _" Heyy baby, miss you..great job today! Cant wait to meet up with you ..boyfriend =) like saying that word now. I'm really glad that you helped me, sort of ditch my boyfriend, I hated him anyways" _WOW, I don't really remember her being my girlfriend, but I guess she was, I really didn't mind. I checked the viewed status; Bella hadn't looked at it, thank god. I would tell her soon, just not now. I really liked this girl, and I didn't want other people bothering me about it right now.

**Hey guys, sorry it's a short chapter, I didn't get that much time this week, but hope you enjoyed it! This is were all the drama starts cooking up =) REVIEW POR FAVOR!**

**3 Star**


	19. proof

**Heyy guys, thanks for the reviews! Hope you like the chapter, onward with the read! =) Love you all 3 Star! **

Chapter 19

Bella Pov

Ahh, ok this whole Text message thing has been bugging me for days. We came home from the trip, the drive was really long. Alice had a really good showcase and had won the scholarship. I tried hiding all my feelings of hatred towards her. I kept on looking at Alice and Edward; they didn't seem to make any unusual interactions. Jazzy and Alice were always together, she didn't seem like she hated Jasper? Edward did always disappear, after school.

He would drop me off, go to his unknown destination and come back with that dumb goofy grin of his. It was so dumb I loved it, yes I know sounds stupid, but I always loved Edward's smile, it was so sweet. I decided to stay quiet about it, till I found some real evidence, and so far it didn't seem true at all. I decided not to tell Emmett because he has the biggest mouth. Rose, was ok to tell, but she seemed close with Alice, so I didn't want to destroy that until it was absolutely true.

Edward, of course I couldn't tell Edward, and Jasper, I couldn't tell Jasper at all. That boy was head over heals, and I didn't want to bring him out of it till I had solid proof. Our State soccer tournament was coming up. Everyone was practicing extra hard for that. It was going to be a tough game, against Mically, which was a private school. They were specially trained, and had really good trainers for them. We just had, well we just really had ourselves. We had never been state champs before. If we won state, we would go to Nationals and participate in the National High School Soccer League games, which consisted of one team for every state.

It was a very long tournament, which was held in New York every 2 years. This year would be that year, and we were hoping that we would be able to go! The qualifying state tournament was going to be held in about 10 days. We would practice till around 9 pm everyday. By the end of the week, we were definitely ready.

Edward POV

Ok is it just me, or has Bella been acting really weird this week? She was always looking, like she was examining something. Anyways, Alice S. and I are doing well, her ex was still always around us, and whenever he came, she would hug or kiss me. I don't really know how I felt about that, but I guess it was ok… State tournaments were coming up! Alice S. couldn't come, but she said that she would call me sometime after the game, so that I could tell her about it. I

am so excited! The team looks really ready, I hoped that this year we would actually get to go to New York. The guys over at Mically would always win, with their stupid private trainers and all, but this year, we had a secret weapon, and it was Bella. She really was one of the best players on our team. Our team was really strong this year, so we would definitely if not win, put in a good fight. The tournament was tomorrow, it was up in Mically so we would have to drive there. It wasn't too far, just one hour away.

Bella POV

The next day, we all loaded the bus, and were on our way to Mically. The ride was awkward, but Edward had his mind on something else, probably Alice. We reached there early, and started doing drills on the field. As time passed, the stands were getting more and more filled.

The other team came on the field, and we all shook hands, and did the usual, greeting. Once again the other team looked at me like I was a freak. The ref started off the game, and Mically made a score 10 minutes into the game. They were really good. I grabbed the ball at the first chance that I could and dribbled it down centerfield. I shot the ball over to Danny, our right field's man, and he crossed it over to Alex, our centerfield, who then shot it too Edward. Edward slammed the ball into the goal post and we were again tied. No scores were made for sometime and the half time bell rang. We took a quick break, and refreshed and re-pumped the team. We came back out and had some time to spare. We did some drills…

Alice POV

I won the scholarship, I was really excited. I hadn't gotten to spend that much time with Jasper, but now I could spend a lot of time with him. We all went to the soccer tournament. I had to keep my phone close, because the scholarship guy was supposed to call any minute.

Bella POV

After Halftime ended the whole time was called back to the field. The referee called out the end of halftime, and we made our way to the field. The quarter was called, and the game picked up action. Everyone was well rested, so the running was faster. Mically made a goal, and our team was stressed. I got the ball in the middle and shot it towards the goal post, the goalie caught it and through it back out. The game was stable for sometime, I got the opportunity to score again, but the goalie caught it. I even tried angle shots, but the goalie caught it the whole time, he was really good. I got the ball once, but just as I was about to kick I got knocked down. When I slammed into the ground, it hurt so much.

I couldn't get up, my arms were scrapped up, and I think I twisted my ankle. The referee called timeout, and Edward ran over to me. The paramedics came, and tried to massage the ankle, it felt good after 5 minutes, and the Ref. called time back in. Secretly my ankle still hurt, but I really wanted to play. Since I was pushed down, I was given a goalie shoot out. I could only kick the ball once, with no one in the field except me and the goalie. I walked up to the marked line.

I noticed the goalie mostly caught my left angle kicks so I pointed my toes so it looked like I was going to kick in the right angle, but I faked left. The ball made it in, and our teams once again tied. We kept the game, in motion but no goals were scored. Then Edward ran in, and slammed the ball, and surprisingly made it! We won the game and we would be going to NEW YORK!!!!!!! When the game ended, everyone retreated to the benches, to go get the official score report, and trophy.

Edward, got a call and started to walk off, I looked up at Alice and SHE WAS ON HER PHONE?!?! There was my proof, Edward and Alice really were going out, behind our backs. I didn't really care about the soccer score or the report. I knew that I had to put on a happy face for everyone..so I stayed for the trophy ceremony and all. Edward had to go, and he took Alice with him to drop her home, see even more proof. I decided to talk to Emmett, Jazzy and Rose tonight; this thing couldn't go on anymore….

**Heyy everyone!! Hope you liked the chapter =) It was an intense one to write! Review review por favor =)**


	20. telling

**Heyy Everyone! Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews. Onward with the reading =) **

Chapter 20

Bella POV

On our drive home, I was thinking about what I was going to say, and how I was going to say it. I was worried about Jasper, because he really did love Alice, and I did too, but mostly I loved Edward, not that kind of love, like friend love. He was my best friend, and I didn't think that he would do that to me, or anyone else in our family. He lives in Jasper's house, under the roof, of the person that's girlfriend is the one that is cheating with him. Edward is strong, but Emmett and Jasper could take him down easily. I decided to talk to Rose first, because she seemed like the one that would understand, better….

Bella /Rose POV **ROSE POV IN ITALICS, BELLA IN REGULAR TYPE **

While the boys were doing some homework or something, I took Rose to the side and talked to her. " Rose I have to talk to you about something, it's really important" "_sure Bella, I'll be up in a second" _Rose walked up, and sat on the bed. " _What's up Bella, you seemed stressed in the car, didn't really know what was going on…" _I explained to Rose exactly what happened, and what I saw, and her face was plain throughout the whole conversation. _While Bella went through everything that had happened, I noticed that what she had said was really true, Edward had been really weird, and the cell thing, I noticed that he was really protective of his phone lately. _

_I know Edward really, well and I really wouldn't have expected something like this from him. He was really a nice guy, and Jasper I felt really bad for Jasper. It seemed true, I mean Alice hasn't been really around and omg Edward and Alice went home together in the car just now..but I still cant belive that Edward would really do such a thing..but there is proof and I have noticed these things to, just couldn't really explain them… _Rose didn't say anything for a while, so I just sat there. Her face started getting angry, I just hoped it wasn't at me. " _Bella, I think that what you are saying is really true, Im just worried about Jasper, He loves her, and I just don't think that Edward would do such a thing. _

_I mean the signs are there, just don't want to believe them, I think we should tell the guys and see what they think, I just hope Jasper will take it well..." _Thank god Rose and agreed, she knew him best, even better then me, so if she had seen the signs, I guess it was true.. We both walked downstairs, and called the boys into the room.

**Ok so for this part, its going to be like play lines, you will know what I mean when you see it…I did that b/c there is a lot of dialogue, and we can get everyone emotions and thoughts together..so the peoples thoughts are in Italics and the lines that they say are in regular type! **

Bella: _Rose and I walked down the stairs, I was really nervous because I knew that Jasper wasn't going to take it well, and Emmett can go on the violent side when trying to protect his brother and Me. _Hey Guys, come in the study Rose and I need to talk to you about something important

Emmett: COMING BELLA!

JASPER: IM ON MY WAY! _Wonder what they want…_

Rose: _I am a little nervous about telling them. Well actually a lot nervous. Well here goes nothing.. _

Bella: OK guys, I'm going to say what I have to say and please don't interrupt, and after I am done you can say whatever you want.

Emmett: yea sure, go on _ok now im nervous, I promise I didn't do anything wrong, Bella only gets like this when she is really serious about something... _

**10 minutes later…**

Bella : _The whole room was silent, know one said anything, I knew this was a mistake, and a serious one. Emmett hands were clutched into fists and Jasper, Jasper was calm his face plain. Rose was trying to release Emmett's clutch_

Rose: _Ok Emmett was making me nervous, he wouldn't let go of his fists, maybe we shouldn't have told them?_

Emmett: _OK WHAT THE HELL EDWARD, WHAT THE HELL?!?!? You think that you can do that to my brother seriously and live in my house like nothing happened, well you know what Edward is going to get his ass kicked tonight and Alice..well Alice is going to get moved out of the house_

Jasper: _ALICE? How could she do that too me, I though she loved me as much as I loved her. I thought she was working on her showcase all those hours..i didn't think that she would be with Edward. I don't want to believe Bella, but all the facts are clearly there. Edward, I thought that he was good for Bella, what the hell was I thinking. _Bella I believe you, I just really really don't want too. I haven't said it yet to anyone, but I'm sure you all know, I love Alice and I jus….I don't know, I'm going to go to my room, if you guys don't mind.

Emmett: I better go check on Jasper, Bella?

Bella: yea?

Emmett: Thanks no sarcastic, I know that you didn't want to say any of this, but I am really glad you did. And Bella..I cant have Edward stay in my house anymore, I'm sorry.

Bella: I know Emmett; I wasn't going to allow it. Can you please go check on Jasper, I'm Worried about him?

Emmett POV

I walked up to Jasper's room, and he was sitting on the bed flipping through music, and just sitting there staring of into space. "Jasper?" "Oh hey Emmett, I'm sorry about downstairs, I just couldn't stay there" I noticed tear drops that had dried, but there marks were still there, I would find Edward and personally hurt him for this. Jasper hadn't cried in ages. " Its ok Jasper, I just came up to check on you, Do you want me to leave you alone? " " yea please Emmett, I'm sorry, just need some alone time for now" " yea I thought so Jazzy, I'll be downstairs, if you need me" I walked out of the door, and went to Rose, she hugged me and I turned to Bella. " He is doing fine, I guess, needs some alone time, don't go there right now"

DING DONG

I swear if that's Edward I'm going to hurt him. Bella, Rose and I walked towards the door and I looked through the peek hole, that ASSHOLE was right there with his "girlfriend". I opened the door……

**Haha sry cliffy =) muhahaha Hope you liked it..review pls! **


	21. truth

**Heyy Guys, Thanks soo much for all the reviews!!! Enjoy!! Onward with the read…. This is where all the action picks up :0!! I'm soo sorry for not updating on day was crazy and guests came over, so my memory stick with the document got lost :(..but i found it!!! **

Chapter 21

Bella POV

When Emmett said that it was Edward, I was immediately scared. Emmett could do crazy things when he was mad. I glanced around, and saw Jasper at the top of the stairs. " Emmett wait, I think that Jasper, should open the door and deal with the said". He glanced over at me, and gave a nod, and let Jasper in front. " Ok Jasper, you can open the door, just take it easy please" .

Jasper turned to me and said " TAKE IT easy, I love her and she cheated on me, I cant take it easy, why cant you just understand?" Jasper had never spoken to me like that, I backed away, and went to Emmett. Emmett said, " Jasper, taking it out on Edward is another thing, but don't take it out on the people you love, especially Bella. Jasper shook his head, and pulled the door open.

There was Alice and Edward smiling, don't think they knew what the hell was going on. When they saw our faces, they looked back at us confused. Jasper hands went into fists, and before he could do anything, I ran in front of Edward. I didn't know why I did that, I hated him at the moment, why was I trying to save him? I couldn't move, " Bella, move or I will hit you, move dammit".

I didn't know what to do, Jasper was going to do some real damage, if I didn't stop him." No Jasper, I don't think we know the full story, please lets go to the hall and figure things out, please!" Edward, moved me aside, and said " Ok what is going on here, is everyone alright?", and before anyone could respond Jasper punched him in the stomach. Emmett tried to grab Jasper, but before he could Jasper got another good punch in.

I ran over to Edward, and tried helping him up, he wasn't having it. He jumped up and said " Jasper what the hell..what the fuck did I do???", Jasper said " Oh so now the son of a bitch dosnt even know what is going on?" , Edward said," yea that's right, I don't know what's going on" Alice was quiet the whole time, and went towards Jasper to comfort him. He pushed her away lightly, but strong enough mentally.

She stared shocked at him. I then dragged Edward and Alice to the hall sat them down on one side of the couch and Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I sat on the other side. Everyone was tense...

**Ok so I am going to do another one of those things, that I did last chapter. The people's thoughts are in Italics and what they say is in regular. I know quotes are better for conversation, but i also want to include what each person is thinking. **

**Jasper**: _OK I didn't know what is going on now. I had gotten some good punches in for Edward, but I couldn't stop thinking about the betrayed look I got from Alice, somehow I knew that she hadn't anything, but the proof was there, I just couldn't believe it still. _

**Bella**: ok everyone, there is a whole confusion going on, and I'm going to start by telling you exactly what I think is going on, and proof behind it. No interruptions… Edward , you have been dropping me off, from soccer practice and going to your starbucks thing almost everyday now, and then Alice has been doing her showcase thing, and she is never really around.

Well on the day of the soccer game, you go a call, and when I looked up at Alice she was talking on the phone too. You walked away when you were talking, I thought that we were best friends and that you had nothing to hide, but anyways, on the ride home, Edward gave me his cell to check and it said " Heyy baby, miss you..great job today! Cant wait to meet up with you ..boyfriend =) like saying that word now. I'm really glad that you helped me, sort of ditch my boyfriend, I hated him anyways", and the sender was Alice.

Alice hasn't been around much and well she did sometimes ditch Jasper to work on her project, and we were just thinking, that well…Are you going out, behind Jasper's back Alice?, when I finished my synopsis, I was in tears, I don't think they understood the last part my words were so jumbled up.

**Edward: **_I was mad, at this point; Jasper had just punched me twice, for something I didn't even now what. Bella all brought us back to the hall, and made us all sit down. She started her story, and at first I was mad at her for accusing me of doing something weird everyday at starbucks, but then I heard Alice, and all the text message and I knew that it would come out sometime, I just didn't want it to be this way. Then I realized they thought I was going out with ALICE NOT ALICE S. And then Bella said those lines " I thought we were best friends and that you had nothing to hide", and then she started crying. What had I done?? I knew that hiding the stupid secret relationship was stuipid. When Bella finished, everyone was silent. I knew that if I didn't say anything now, and fix everything I was screwed. _

Ok guys, I am going to start explaining everything now. This is a huge mix up, and if it isn't cleared, every little friendship goes down the drain. First of, Alice and I are not going out, and we never did go out. I do though have a girlfriend now, by the name of Alice, its Alice S. I was helping her get rid of her stupid boyfriend and in the process I kind of fell for her. We decided to keep this whole thing a secret, so I couldn't tell anyone, not even you Bella, and I am really sorry. I was going to invite Alice S. to lunch tomorrow, to introduce you all, but I see that you probably hate her. I'm really sorry for the mix up, and Bella I am just really really sorry.

**Emmett**: _I was scared when Jasper started beating up Edward, but what I noticed was that she jumped in to save him, which was un expected. Then Bella's speech was crazy, I felt bad for her. Edward's face was in pure shock throughout the whole thing, but when he fessed up it all made sense. I knew that Edward wouldn't do such a thing, I bet Jasper felt bad for beating up Edward now..._

**Alice**: _When they opened the door, I knew that something was definitely wrong. When I tried to go to Jasper he pushed me away. Why did he do that?!?!? When Bella started her speech, I saw how they could have connected the pieces, but Edward would never do that, and Jasper I could never cheat on Jasper, I loved him. Edward, was my best friend I couldn't like him like that…_

_**Bella**__: OMG I knew it, I knew it!! Edward wouldn't do such a thing, I am so happy that things got cleared!!_

**Jasper**: _WOW..is all I am going to say. I cant belive I punched Edward, for nothing. I felt guilty for pushing away Alice._ Everyone stayed quiet for sometime. I got up and went to Alice and gave her a kiss. I am so glad that I got my girlfriend back, and I think I am ready to tell her that I love her. I would tell her on my birthday. " Edward, I am really sorry for punching you, I just couldn't see Alice with any other man, other then myself. Emmett trying to make the mood light said " Eddie, got a girlfriend" Edward's face smiled.

Bella POV

That's when it hit me, I liked Edward, not just small like, I really liked Edward, who liked Alice S. Never making that mistake again ALICE S. He seemed happy with her, so I guess I would have to act as his best friend now, which was fine with me. Edward was back as my best friend and Alice was back at my sister, everything actually felt right for once!

**Heyy guys!! Just a note that I didn't really include Rose, because her part isn't that big in this chapter….Hoped you liked the chapter!!! Review por favor! **


	22. meeting

**Heyy guys!! Wanted to thank you all for the reviews!! Enjoy! **

Chapter 22

Edward POV

It has been 2 weeks since that whole mix up. Alice S. was officially my girlfriend, and we had gone public. The gang had all met her, but Bella seemed kind of out of it with her. Maybe it was just me, never mind. National High School Soccer League was coming up, and the whole team was working really hard. It was going to be held in New York, and the whole gang was coming, plus Alice S. The more I thought of it, the more I realized that she didn't really fit in or maybe it was just me again?...

Bella POV

That's it Alice S. pulled the last straw, I mean she didn't really do anything, she just did everything. It was so annoying the way she always held his hand, and how she made him buy all this stuff for her. Is it just me, or is she just using him for his money.

Here I go again, with the murder Alice thoughts. I decided to talk to Alice and Rose about my feelings, because they would probably understand. I told them the whole story and Alice and Rose were grinning like idiots in the end. It was kind of creepy. "Bella, what you are feeling is soooo normal!!", said Alice. Rose followed with the loud "OMG YOU LIKE HIM".. The sad thing is Edward was downstairs, and probably heard that.

"ROSE, the whole world probably heard you..calm down!!", " Sorry Bella, I am really happy for you, I noticed that you too would get along really well from the start." How the hell could they have seen that from the start? "Bella, stop looking at us like we are freaks, its just that..We are sort of planning on getting you too together, since, we saw how you guys interacted." So I had just made their job easier for them Hallelujah. " Ok guys, brilliant idea, but how are we going to make him like me?" um…" well first we get rid of and then we ofcourse dazzle him with you sexyness" " What exactly are you going to do to get rid of him?" " Bella Bella Bella, She we aren't amateurs, we know what we are doing, and have kicked out many girlfriends in Edward's life." " You just wait and see, what we got up our sleeve" ohhh noooo, I belive I am screwed. Alice with her shopping obsession said, " YEAAAA ok, so the first step is the MALL" ..ok I had just gotten tons of cloths from Alice like last month, how much did I really need?

20 min later….

Ok I have been for at the mall for just 5 minutes, and I already hate the feeling of this. Alice got that evil smile on her face, the minute we entered the mall. She dragged me from one store to the other, and bought cloths, that were preety much scraps, put together, in Alice's words a "Sexy way". Towards the end I knew that my complaining wouldn't go anywhere, so I just shut up and tried on all the scraps, o wait correction CLOTHS that she bought me.

The only choice I got to make was strawberry smoothie, or pineapple smoothie. "Bella, please look a little bit alive, we just give you some sugar." " Sorry Alice, don't really like to be poked and prodded with hangers, and scarps" " WHAT DID YOU CALL THE CLOTHS???" Oh snapp forgot that I had called them that, I decided to play it cool."

What are you talking about Alice?" "Did you just call my cloths scraps" "Alice, I think its you that needs the sugar; I think your hearing is wearing off" "don't be smart with me Bella" "What are you talking about Alice?" "Nvm nvm" I had survived!! Rose came over and whispered too me "good save..that was a close one" " Yupp" WE decided to go to dinner, after our hectic shopping trip, or more like buyout the store trip. I got choose the restaurant, which was the second thing that I got to choose today!

I picked Bahama Breeze, which was this really nice Caribbean style restaurant. The food was amazing. When we walked in, there sitting on one of the tables was Edward and Alice S. What did I say about hating her. Edward looked up and waved us over to the table. Alice S. was there with that damn bitter sweet smile. Could that smile get any wider, it would fall of her stupid fake makeup full face. She brought out the violent side in me….

"Hey guys, you decided to come here too?" said Edward, when we reached the table. "Hey, yup the food is really good, anyways Edward, you enjoy your date, and we will go to another table..c ya at home." Yea I know that was kind of mean, but I couldn't stand sitting next to her at the table with him. "Bella, I know that you don't like her, but pretending to be best friends with her, is the first thing to the plan remember!

Not acknowledging her wont help you be friends" "Sorry Alice, I just ...nvm do you guys want to go sit with them?" "Yea, it would be the first step" I hated what I had to do for this plan. I really wanted Edward, but I didn't want to be friends with Alice S. We walked back over there. " Hey Edward, do you mind if we sit here, there aren't that many tables available, and Rose was really hungry" " Oh yea sure Bella, you guys all sit down" I sat on the other side of Edward, and ordered a sprite.

The waiter was giving me a look that most people give Edward. It was lust. I quickly ordered my meal, not wanting to deal with the waiter. When the waiter left, Alice S. was the first to speak up,." So Bella, how is the whole soccer game thing coming up?" "Its going really well and we are so ready for nations." "Yea I can't wait to see you at nationals!!" WHAT SHE IS COMING TO NATIONALS?!?!? I looked over at Alice and Rose, and they had that evil plan look in there eyes again.

Couldn't wait to here this one, when the waiter came back, he put everyone's food on the table, and then came over to my side, and placed my food in front of me. He then sort of patted me on the back, and looked at everyone, everyone stiffened. This was getting kind of awkward. The waiter then pulled up a chair, and sat next too me and said, "Hey you guys, don't you remember me?" …..

**Heyy Guys, hope you liked the chapter!! Por favor review review review !!**

**3 Star! **


	23. wack

**Heyy guys! Thanks for all the reviews because we reached 100 reviews!!!!! THANK U SOO MUCH!!! ! Enjoy the chapter..onward with the read =) Another note this story, can sometimes be a crossover into a book called the glass house series, the book is where I got this idea from, and hopefully it will go well with the story! **

Chapter 23

Edward POV

"Hey you guys, don't you remember me?", When the waiter said those exact words, I knew exactly who that was. It was , my real dad, not my foster dad. He was touching Bella, awkwardly. "Cloony , I am going to ask you once, and once only, step away from Bella, this instant, or I will deal with you personally.

The second I said Cloony, Rose and Alice jumped up. Bella was clueless along with Jazzy Emmett. Since Rose and Alice, where right next to Jasper and Emmett, they quickly grabbed them, and went to my side of the table. Why was Bella always the one, that got into some kind of trouble. " Son, I'm, not harming her, I just wanted to say hi, we havnt talked in a very long time" , " Stop talking, I don't want to hear anything from you, Bella, please come over here" I could tell she was about to panic, she started getting up, but was slammed back down. Bella, silently said "ow"

" Son, Please address me as father, and no, I will not let her go", " I will never address you as my father" I started to come over, but then he lifted a knife from his pocket and put it right in front of Bella's throat. Emmett was starting to get antsy, Rose held him back. This was my fight with my dad, and Bella shouldn't have anything to do with it. "Edward, I will do this, and you know that I will, if you don't do what I tell you to do."

At this point everyone in the restaurant was running off, and someone in the corner was calling the police, all I had to do was stall. "Father, fine whatever, don't hurt her, just don't." "Son, I can't do that, I have to hurt her, if you don't give me what I demand" "And what is it that you demand Father?" " I want the book, you mothers book, the one that the vampires want and need" Shit, they had heard, it was pretty clearly said, Rose looked at my father like he was a nutjob. "I don't have it father" "don't lie, I saw it, just the other day when I was over"

He had come over into my house, into my room? "I can't give the book to you, Aro said that I can't" "Screw what Aro says, I need the book, you duty as a son, is much more important" "And what about your duty to me all these years, you didn't care, so why should I care?" "Son I am sorry, but right now I really need that book" "I am sorry father, but I can't give that too you" "Well just like you can keep the book for bait, ill keep your little girlfriend for bait" No, I didn't want any of my friends in this. "Wait dad, no I'll try and give the book to you" "That's more like it, here take the girlfriend."

*********** ok you guys Just so you know what is going on, because I know that you guys are probably very confused. Edward, is adopted, his real father, is an ass hole, and he is very violent. The book they are referring to is like a vampire law code book something that they would have in the volturri, and his dad wants the book, which Aro is the main ruler. Edward has the book, because he is kind of like bait to Aro***********

He tossed Bella and ran over. I caught Bella before she fell to the ground. When he was gone, Rose was the first to say "Ok Edward, what the hell is going on?" crap,. How was I going to explain this now. " Um, guys, I'll explain it to you at home, it's a long ass complicated story" We got into the car, and drove home quietly. When we all got out, we went upstairs changed into more comfortable cloths and sat down in the living room.

" Ok you guys, I guess I'll explain everything from the start, but don't interrupt….. The person that you just met is my real dad, Carlisle is my adopted dad. My dad and I used to live in Italy, called **Volterra. **It is dominated by vampires; please don't think I am crazy because I really am telling the truth." I looked up and everyone was giving me the "what the hell are you talking about boy look"

Alice knew what I was talking about and took over, " so, in volterra the vamps are in control, and there main possession is this book, that Aro, who is the head, gave to Edward. If that book is gone, Vollterra is preety much gone" Bella asked, "Wait then why give the book to a human?" "um I think Edward should answer that", said Alice. Everyone turned toward me, "well my dad, is a vamp and I didn't get turned into one, but I still got vamp blood running through me, I am still human so people wont suspect me of having the book, but I have vampire blood running through me.

If that book, is lost, I become bait, for the vamp community", Emmett said, " oh how nice, we are dealing with the superficial" Rose kind of knew what was going on, so she wasn't that shocked. Only Jasper, Emmett and Bella were knew to this. I continued my story, " well my dad, is the messenger and I am being summoned to go live in Volterra, return to my house, which I am bound to ", Wait Bella said " you are bound to a house?"

"Yea I have a house that is part of my soul. Its weird, but the house protects me" Alice then dropped the bomb shell, " I am also part vampire blood, but human, but me and Edward aren't related. Because, Edward, protected you, Bella, you are now bound to Edward, It's the rules, and Jasper is bound to me. Rose is also part vampire, and Emmett you are bound to her, you all have to move to Volterra Italy with us, in exactly 2 weeks, we are expected at the Cullen House, referred to as the Glass house.

Welcome to, the Vampire world of things" Ok, so if they didn't look spooked before, they were beyond spooked now. Alice, Rose and I decided to go talk to each of our bound member separately to reinforce the fact that they have to come with us now, no matter what. I took Bella aside and she her face was so pale, I sat her down and talked to her.

Bella POV

WHAT THE HELL, was Edward talking about? I was so confused. He sat me down and repeated everything that he had just said slower and more into detail, the whole gang met back in the hall. It would be so much easier to move, since we didn't exactly have parents to deal with, just brothers that were in on this too. Then I realized that we were leaving the country, and coming to Italy, the soccer capital.

I was so excited, but then there would be no, nationals for soccer. I also couldn't wait to go, because all 5 of us would be living in the same house, it was going to get crazy. Edward and I dropped out, and here we are 2 weeks later about to board the plane to our new home Volterra Italy and the best part was ALICE S. is now history!!!

**Heyy you guys, ok so I totally just turned this story into a different direction, this one needs some serious reviews, to tell if you like where this is heading. I did get the idea from this series called Glass house, you guys should read it, it really good! Anyways, there will still be Soccer playing but not too much swimming emphasis till later, but soccer def right of the bat! 3 star!**


	24. Rome

**Hey guys! I know I havnt updated in suchhh a long time. I've been really busy over the summer, and recently out of town, so no time to write. I am finally back and on schedule with everything, so I will be back reviewing at a regular rate about 1X a week. **

**Soo look for that! THanksss!!! Enjoy the read! **

**Chapter 24**

**Bella POV**

We all boarded the plane and found our seats. They are all pretty close. Edward was sitting next to me, and I had the window seat! The flight attendance lady came and told us the usual directions about buckling our seats etc. and then the plane took off! The first 30 minutes I was looking out the window pointing at little houses, probably bugging Edward the whole time, but he didn't seem to mind. He looked tired so I quit. We reached the ocean after another hour, so I sat back and turned on my ipod.

Edward was just sitting there listening to his music, quit. Probably thinking about all that had just happened. It was a lot to handle, and I was having trouble grasping it. I cleared my mind and tried falling asleep. I felt some movement but didn't feel like opening my eyes. I felt Edwards arm's go around me and a blanket over me. I snuggled in and slept. The next think I know, I was being shaken away and a platter of gross looking food was on my table. It was dinner time, but I wouldn't really consider that food. I looked up and Edward winked at me, and went under the table and grabbed his bag.

He pulled out twinkeys and oreos. Thank god Edward is my savior! We split the twinkey first, and then ate the oreos. Emmett's creeped up from behind us and stole an oreo. Edward screamed, "Emmett stop stealing our food, gosh go ask Rose if you want to eat some!" I turned around and Emmett gave me the puppy dog look. I hate that look, because Emmett is so good at it, that he can get whatever he wants, when he does it. I took an oreo out of the box and gave it to him.

I went to sleep again; this plane ride was making me so tired. The next thing I know, I was being shaken awake by Edward. We were just about to land, so I sat up and gathered all my stuff. I hate that feeling when the plane lands, so Edward hugged me, and I didn't even realize that we had landed. We got off the plane and went through security. Alice, Edward and Rose had gone to pick up their cars, so Emmett, Jasper and I we left to get the baggage.

Alice had of course not packed light, and we ended up getting 5 bags for her. We somehow managed to get all the bags packed and ready at the front of the airport. Alice showed up with a yellow porche, Edward with a silver Volvo and Rose with her Red BMW. We packed all the stuff in, and headed out. It was about a 5 hour drive, and I was in the car alone with Edward. I turned on the radio and Italian music was playing. Great! I don't understand this, and now I'm supposed to live here? Edward and I made small talk, and then I fell asleep.

**Edward POV**

This trip was so dumb. I hate my dad; I am risking all my friend's safety for a book. That is not normal! Bella was sleeping in the seat next to me. I am really glad the whole Alice S. drama is over. She was nice, just not the "one". Then I remembered I have to call Aro and let him remind the gate keeper. I dialed the phone and waited......

Aro picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" "Hi, it's me Edward. I am summoned back in town?" " Ahhh yes, I will be expecting you at my house next Monday at 3." "Ok, Ill be there, and should I bring you know what?" "The book?" "yes" "yea bring the book, oh and I will let the gatekeeper know that you are coming" ". I put the phone down and turned up the radio. We would be reaching their in just about an hour.

I called up Alice and Rose and told them the gate password. 10 minutes later, you could see the outskirts off the town. The castle was already lit and little lights could be seen all over the place. I switched radio stations to a new channel to see what was going on in the area. Just the weather was told, and some other non-important information. Where was the good italian radio music? I flipped through some more channels till i found a song to my likeing. Italian classical music is very preety, and it made me really tierd, so much that i almost fell asleep. I could tell Bella was awake because her breathing was not even anymore. She was just lying there listening.

I got another call from Alice, saying that we would have to get checked because we would be living there. I lightly shook bella and she sat up. "Hey Bella, there is one tiny detail that we didnt go over at the house." "mmhmm?" " Well you cant leave it. Its under high protection, and if you need to leave you have to be issued a pass by the head, Aro. " So wait im stuck here forever?" " Um not necessarily, Aro is nice about that kind of stuff, you can leave, but you will be constanly watched. The town of voltera that you see ahead is the most prized vampire town in the world" vampires from everywhere come to see it, because if you can tell it is very preety." " I like the castle in the distance, its really ncie"" That's where Aro lives, more like a fortress then a house i would say" " haha yea well i want a castle!" " Well the Glass house, is no regular house as you will soon see" " really?" " yea its preety much a huge white castle, with glass at the front."

She was quiet for a moment, trying to grasp all that. She then pointed at the huge black bridge comming toward us, "What's that?" " That's the toll bridge to get into voltera" i pulled down the window and a guy peared in. Alice and Rose were behind us, waiting for their turn at inspection. He asked for my pass. "I am comming at the orders of Aro, so i have a pass card, not a password" He immediatly straightened up and took the card and brought it into his office. Bella was quiet at the seat next to me. The guy came back out, and handed me the card and said, "You are free to go in, are the others with you on the same card?" " Yes they are with me, but they arent here on orders so they have their own passwords. I pulled up the window and drove down the street onto the bridge.

Bella POV

This is so superficial! It feels like i'm in some type of freakish vampire videogame. The guy at the toll bridge was so stern and strict, i hoped people in this town were atleast freindly. Especially the person taht would have to teach me Italian. i didnt even understand a word on the radio. So much for Spanish sounding a lot like Italian. It seemed like a world away, and this place felt like a world away from a regular civilization. I wonder how Emmett and Jasper were handling this?

Emmett POV

We were 3rd in line to get onto the bridge and Alice's car was taking forever. While she was doing her pass thing, I looked back at the last glances of a regular civilization. Who knew when I would come out again into the real world. I had turned on the radio on my way here, and understood nothing. i would def. need some language help once we got settled. Rose was really tense the whole way here, I asked her what was wrong and she had snapped at me so i had to sit quietly the whole way here except for the stupid radio saying something I didnt understand.

Alice finally took off and it was our turn. Rose pulled up and the guy asked her for the password. She said something in Italian and the guy gave pulled out a lock. She pulled out the key and turned the lock, the guy turned and went back into his office. " Rose, what was the key thing for?" "oh... It may sound stupid, but it was a bet between Aro and I " " Aro is one of my dad's best friends, and he made this whole deal with my dad that i coudnt find the book, but i found Edward meaning i found the book" "ohhh that whole vamp book""yea..its sorta a really big deal here" "haha yea i can tell"

Rose POV

I know i shouldnt have lied to Emmett. I didnt want to tell him that key represented my last love. Alex, better known as the toll guy, used to my boyfriend till i left and well found Emmett. Here in Volterra its a tradition that when you are really in love and you are forced to seperate you give your other half, a key or the lock. the boyfriend gets the lock, the girl gets the key. Tonite when i have Alex,toll guy, back the key, meaning putting it in the lock, it meant that the door, or relationship was shut. Its a diffrent to break up.

I felt bad for Alex, but rumors had been circling that he found somelse, so I guess it would be ok. I felt bad for Emmett, I had been snapping at him all drive, because i was worried about giving the key back. "So Emmett are your ready to see the wounderfull dungeon of volterra?" "Thanks rose, that makes me feel so much better about where we are going" "haha sry, but dont worry it wont be that bad"

"So Rose, are there schools here?" "yea, we are going to Volterra high" "aww man, i thought foriegn schools wouldnt pressure us to go to school that much" "Emmett!! What the heck! Schools here are actaully much more entertaining then schools in America. First of all, actual school classes are not stresed. All you need to know to pass the academics part of school is how to speak english. Its an american based school, so italian wont be forced on you, but i think you should take italian as your elective since you will be living here" "yea Bella Jasper and I are going to have trouble with the whole Italian part"

Review review review!!!!!! Thanks!!

Star


	25. New House

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. It feels great to be back writing! I have a lot of things planned so cant wait to carry them out! Enjoy the read! **

Edward Pov

I was feeling nervous before about bring Bella here, but now I was about to freak out. It seemed so normal to me, but when I saw everything through her eyes, this town would seem like some haunted dream that never ended. I pulled the car into the parking lot and Bella stared at the house speechless. Is that a good or bad reaction?

Bella Pov

Oh my God this house is a freaking mansion. It was a beautiful Victorian style white house with at least four stories. It was my dream house, white with a nice porch and a glass front. What was this nice house doing in this dump? "Edward, your house is amazing" His eyes instantly brightened up "thanks. It took a while to get it restored for more modern conditions." "I really, like what you did with the place!" "Well then come along ill take you for a tour inside." He came over to my side pulled the door open for me and led me into his enchanted palace. Rose and Alice where just pulling up, so Edward and I waited for them to catch up. "Emmett, why do you have that funny look on your face?" "Nothing Bella, I was just thinking that we can totally pimp out this place with this awesome new house of ours. Edward you got the jackpot of houses"

Alice and Rose were talking on the side with Edward and then they came up to us. Alice spoke first, "Jasper lets go in, now you are going to have to sort of virtually sign in so the house doesn't escort you out. When you walk in say something, so the house recognizes your voice" Alice walked in and said, "Alice, guest of Edward Cullen, 1 guest." She walked in and Jasper tried following, but the house would not let him enter. It was like an invisible force surrounding the house, protecting it. Alice from the other side of the door said, guest enter, and the force lifted and Jasper tumbled in.

I felt like we were in some other universe. Rose and Emmett did the same thing, and then it was Edward and my turn. Edward stepped in and the house immediately recognized him, he turned around said, "guest, all 3 of the new comers are here to stay, they are to be protected", the invisible barricade lifted and I stepped into the house. What seemed like a stone cold mansion on the outside was a completely different view from the inside. The inside of the house was extremely cozy. The decorations were made of soft woods and the carpets were light colors. It was a nice decked out house. Our stuff was apparently in our rooms already. The "house" had done the housekeeping. I was definitely going to like living here.

Everyone went their separate ways and Edward came towards me. "You want to go see your room?" " Wait..we have separate rooms?" "We can sleep in any room doesn't really matter, but everyone gets their own rooms" "nice!" " The house already sensed you, when you came in, so your room fits you and only you"…ok what was he talking about..how can that house sense me?

Edward led me upstairs. "ok close your eyes" "I hate surprises, especially the ones that involve closing my eyes!" "I know, just do it please! I am sure you are going to be absolutely in love with your new room" I closed my eyes and let Edward lead me into my new room. "Ok now you can open your eyes," he said.

I opened my eyes and took one look around I was in love with my bedroom. The bed was a swing bed, which can gently be rocked before I go to sleep. There were soccer posters everywhere, and the carpet was green and felt like grass. The whole room was definitely my style.

I screamed and threw my arms around Edward. I think I scared him a little bit. " So you do like your room then, well the glass house has done it again" "Hey Edward, why is it called the glass house?" "That's for me to know and for you to find out" "Oh come on that is so not fair" "sorry love, but you are going to have to wait and see"

….HOLD ON back it up did he just say LOVE?????....No way..sarcastic jerk...making my heart go crazy...wait I shouldnt even be thinking about him like this its against the best friend rule..

"ughh fine, but don't think that I am going to be quiet about it, I hate secrets remember?" "yea yea yea..well who are you going to ask? No one knows except for the owner of the house, which would be ME" "you are no fun Edward" " sry, I disappoint, now go get ready for bed, I'm so tired."

I looked around for 10 minutes but could not find the bathroom. "Bella, what are you looking for" "Emmett!! God you scared me" "sorry, what are you looking for?" "The bathroom" "Oh, there is one in every room, so there should be a door other then a closet"

…..oh, Edward is going to so get it now, not telling me that, making me go look around for a bathroom like some idiot….

I stormed back into my room, Edward was not there. Well I guess I could give that boy 5 more minutes to live. I waited for 5 minutes, and he did not show…So I decided to take a tour of the house myself. I went downstairs and found my way back to the kitchen, to look at the basic map that Rose had drawn. The house was so huge; you needed a map to figure out your way around. We have a pool and sundeck!

I walked around the house for about 30 more minutes, then went back upstairs. Edward was there sitting on the bed. "Where were you?" He stared at me for a second and then said, "Close the door and come sit down." I walked to the bed and slipped into the covers. " So you know how I am the "guardian" of this book of vampire laws" "mmhmm" "Well that makes me Aro's property, just like you are my property, but Aro actually makes me work, and I would never make you work for me" "Oh, k. So does he randomly call you in, when he needs you?" "Yea, and I have to listen to and do everything that he says" "Oh k, well that sucks" "yea…but he's asking for something else now..something I refuse to give him" "and that is…….?"

**Dun dun dun!!!!....review guys!!! Hope you enjoyed the read **


	26. Author's note :

Hey guys! Some of you guys are kind of confused about what's going on, so this is the setting behind all the madness lol

Each person is owned by another and the highest person which would be Aro owns everyone everyone and he controls them. The owner can tell there person to do whatever they want. The more people that you control the more higher you are in standing. if you control a person in exchange you must protect them from getting killed or owned by other enter the town, they must by brought by an original member, or they cant leave. People cant leave the town without their owners consent and in the end Aro's consent. so they are pretty much stuck.


	27. icE AnD sPiCe

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy the read! **

**Reviewer of the week: **_**sprinter1 **_**Thanks for your support!**

**Edward POV**

" He asked for something that I refuse to give him Bella" "and what is that?" "YOU" "What he wants me? To do What?" Her face got pale, I knew Aro would go to far one day. He can't take my best friend, and treat her like a slave, What he was asking her to do was worse then anything he ever demanded of me : Her life. "Bella, he wants you to play in a soccer game.." "Oh I thought it was worse then that, like he wanted to eat me or something" "Bella hold on let me finish.

This soccer game, will be against a different vampire town, and the rules are quite different. The team's chosen person is sacrificed if his/her team dose not win." "Oh well, then I will try even harder, no one will die because of me." "Bella, I don't think you understand, You are the chosen sacrifice"

She got even more pale, and didn't say anything for a couple minutes. "Oh..well let me guess, I don't have a choice right?" "Not really, what Aro says goes. He is your owner." "But you are my main owner don't you have a say?" "Not a very significant say. He is serious about winning this year. It's no coincidence, that you are my best friend and also a great soccer player"

That's when I realized that I let it out of the bag. Aro had told me to go be friends with Bella, it just turned out that we got along better then any of the other people he had ordered me to be friends with. Bella stared up at me confused at first, and then the words sinked in. "Edward, did you just say that you were ordered to be friends with me?"

**Bella POV**

Did Edward really mean that, or did words just slip out of his mouth. Aro didn't really tell him to be friends with me right? Edward and I really really friends. It didn't matter if someone had told him. I just felt really used. Edward looked nervous when I asked him whether he was ordered to be friends with me. " Bella, don't think of it like that." " Then how do I think of it ?" " We would be friends regardless if Aro ordered me to or not" "Oh k!" That line was all I needed it made everything fine. It did not really matter if he was ordered or not, he cared about me, which is more then I could ever ask for.

Alice walked in quietly, and said, "What is all the shouting going on in here?" "Oh nothing, its all solved" I said. Edward looked up and smiled. "Whatever, just keep it down in here, Jazzy and I are trying to sleep" "Really Alice, because I hear a lot more then sleeping in that room", said Emmett from behind Alice. "Emmett! What the heck", Alice hit him hard on the abs. "dang Boy you have some hard abs" "Why thank you Alice" "Atleast have the decency to say ow" "Well it didn't really heart squirt" "Emmett how many times do I have to tell you not to call me squirt." "Alice, you are a legal migit" "Emmett, I swear you wont be getting up tomorrow, if you don't take that back right now. O and about the noises in my room, we hear quite enough sounds coming from your room, to be enough for this house" Emmett turned bright red, and walked out, followed by Alice at his heels.

I turned to Edward, "Oh my god, those two are crazy" "haha yea, its ok they keep everyone entertained" "That's for sure"..I finally got into bed it was about 1:30 Am. Edward pulled the covers over us, and his arms went around me and the lights went out faster then ever before.

I woke up to the sound of Alice, screaming in my ear about getting up. I tried sitting up, but a pair of strong arms were wrapped around me. I pulled harder but I could not get out. I shook Edward a little bit, her turned a little bit, but showed no sign of consciousness.

I shook harder, but he still didn't stir. "Edward get up, I need to go downstairs, Alice is freaking out about something" He still didn't get up. I called to Alice and she came in. "Hey sleepyhead, what's up?" "Alice, I cant get out" "haha hold on, I'll try and help. She came over and pulled the covers back. Edward was sleeping in his shorts, and he instantly pulled his legs up from the cold. He was definitely awake, just being difficult. Alice motioned to me, that she would be right back. I pulled the covers back over us, and closed me eyes.

Alice came back with a judge full of water, cold water. I pulled the covers off, and closed my eyes, waiting for the cold water to hit me, but just before it did Edward sprang up, and all the stupid cold water fell on me, just me. I screamed and jumped out of bed. Edward and Alice were on the floor laughing their butts off, very funny guys.

Emmett came in and suspected what happened and did his usual smirk. Jasper followed and so did Rose. It was pretty obvious what had just happened. After Edward and Alice were a little bit sane they got up and gave me half hearted apologies. Grr I would get those two soon, and the perfect opportunity was coming up. Halloween mwhahha

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Review review review! **

**Oh I almost forgot, I have decided to send previews of the next chapter to people that review! ******** so reiveww**


End file.
